Kouseiton'i Kunoichi:
by Miyabata Keigai
Summary: Inu/Naru xover! Same old story but with a twist to be revealed in later chapters. Kagome in the Naruto World with a new evil coming! voting closed!
1. Let the Flames Begin

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys, you're probably calling me crazy for starting yet ANOTHER fic while i have others i havent even gone past two chapters. ^^;; hehe, well this idea has been swimming in my head for a while, and i just HAD to get it out! so sorry to all my twilight fans XD**

**This is my first ever crossover, and it's Inu/Naru AU (alternate universe fic)**

**just to let you know i WILL be using japanese words (e.g. kun, chan, sensei, sama, san, tenshi, matte, baka, teme, etc.) but i'll put the translation in brackets beside whatever word i use :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NYA~ I own the pepsi i was drinking... my phone... but sadly not Inuyasha or Naruto and all of it's characters... sadly... -sigh-**

**

* * *

**

PREFACE

Once upon a time, in a world not of one we know of, but one of shinobi, there lived a boy and a girl. The boy was an orphan, often causing havoc in the normally peaceful Village Hidden in the Leaves, otherwise known as Konohagarue, or Konoha, for short. He had seen nine summers, and was ready to become a Genin- in fact; he was on his way to his first every Genin when this story started. He had messy spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, and was always seen in a bright orange jumpsuit. He was boisterous, loud and childish, although all he wanted to do was prove to his village that he would be great. His many pranks were to seek attention, because close to all of the villagers loathed him, and ignored him. His name was Uzamaki Naruto.

The girl's personality was very different from Naruto's. She was quiet, thoughtful, and distant most of the time. She too, was an orphan, as the current leader of the village, the Sandaime enrolled her into the Academy at age five, taking her into Konoha with open arms, declaring that the six-year-old child was not a threat at all, but just simply that; a malnourished, lonely, orphan five-year-old child. She as well was heading towards the Genin presentation, her new hitai-ate shining proudly tied around her left arm. She was known as Kagome Higurashi.

Allow me to tell you their story, and before you turn your eyes thinking this must be another one of those crack-pot stories where the heroine gains super powers immediately and kicks ass the moment you meet her, you are sadly mistaken.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - LET THE FLAMES BEGIN**

* * *

A girl of age 11 walked down the streets of Konoha, taking in the sights of the waking town. Street vendors were already up, preparing for yet another seemingly normal day. Though it was a 'normal' day- well, as normal as it could be in a Shinobi village- for civilians, the Genin of the town were racing towards the Academy already, because they were excited to be assigned their teams as today was their first collective day as ninja.

The girl, though Genin, took her time, as one of her philosophies of life was to enjoy every little detail as leading the life of a ninja was quite dangerous. She was Kagome Higurashi, the sole survivor and heir of the famous deceased Higurashi Clan. Standing at 5'2", with blue black hair in a high pony-tail and bright blue piercing sapphires for eyes, people stared, but she ignored them, dancing down the streets like a fallen tenshi (angel). Since her family's death not five years prior, she trained vigorously in the art of Ninjutsu (Ninja techniques), Taijutsu (physical offence/defence), and Genjutsu (Illusion techniques), and transformed from a bright bubbly, happy normal six-year-old child to a quiet, intimidating pre-teen who was going to be the embodiment of 'deadly beautiful', both literally and figuratively.

Although young, her body was already starting to fill out in all the right places, turning many eyes- lust from the men and envy from the women. When she reached the Academy, she entered the familiar halls, looking as if she were dancing. As she walked into the classroom, sharp inhales and gasps were heard.

_Probably because I'm dressed differently,_ she though uninterestedly. Instead of her usual black and red get-up similar to that of Ino's, her blonde classmate's, she wore an outfit that was a beautiful shade of cerulean blue with hints of silver. Her top was blue, with ¾ flowing sleeves, the neckline a modest 'V'. Around her waist was a silver sash, and attached to it was the customary weapons pouch. A knee length skirt adorned her leg, with slits on both sides going up to mid thigh, lined in silver. Her legs were wrapped in silvery-white bandages that seemed to pour from her waist to three inches below the skirt. On her feet were the expected blue ninja sandals. Around her neck was a silver chain with small charms of various weapons.

Quietly sitting down near the back of the room, she crossed her legs and took out a book from her weapon's pouch, not unlike a certain silver-haired Jounin. Time passed as people started to slowly fill in the room, the teacher, Iruka-sensei not in the vicinity yet. Kagome grimaced as she felt the familiar aura of one pink-haired fan girl who was racing through the halls with Ino. Kagome glanced discreetly at Uchiha Sasuke, the bane of all the girls in the village- except for herself.

Two girls bursted into the room, breathless and panting, exhausted no doubt from their little race, before glaring blackly at each other. One had mid-length bubble-gum pink hair and was dressed in a reddish/pink outfit that had white lining, her peculiar greenish eyes burning. The other had long blonde hair that was held up in a high ponytail not unlike Kagome's. She was dressed in an outfit of purple, and had pupil-less blue eyes. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino both clenched their fists, determined to be the one who entered the threshold first as they claimed whomever was here first would have the love of their beloved Sasuke-kun.

Rolling her eyes, she resumed reading, as the girls in the room started fighting over something Kagome deemed pointless. Just as she was about to flip the page, she noticed Naruto squat on the desk in front of Sasuke, scowling at him as he had the affections of his crush, Sakura. Inner Kagome chuckled at the display, and was even more delighted as she saw the kid in front of them accidentally nudge Naruto, causing him to propel forward, into the lips of Sasuke. Just as they were about to lock lips, she threw her book between them, so both their mouths crashed into her book. Snickering, she called out.

"Do you mind passing me back my book?"

The entire room became quiet as she sweat dropped at the dazed faces of the guys. Being the first to react, Sasuke gave a 'Hmmph' and threw her the book roughly. Scoffing at his childishness, she caught her book and resumed reading, that is until she noticed the class was still quiet, the only difference that a certain hyper-active blonde was in front of her. Ripping her eyes of her book, she quirked an eyebrow at Uzamaki Naruto, who was standing in front of her, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Thanks for the save" he smiled awkwardly, bringing a tilt to Kagome's lips.

"Don't worry about it" she replied back coolly.

"No really, thanks! I wouldn't want to have my first kiss with that Sasuke-teme!" (bastard) he bowed thankfully, and asked an unexpected question. "Can I sit with you?" he blushed, looking down immediately. Her cool blue eyes softened, as she nodded.

Not even thirty seconds passed until the fighting over the rights to sit beside Sasuke resumed. _When will Sensei finally get here_, she thought, exasperated. Fingering her chain, she turned to Naruto and opened her mouth just as the scraping of the chair on her other side could be heard. Kagome turned slowly, apprehensive of who was sitting there, suspicious as well.

Silence reigned the room as the entire class held their breath for her reaction. Uchiha Sasuke, the same Sasuke who had billions of fan girls fighting over something as simple as to who could sit with him, sat unemotionally in the chair beside her.

Before she could say anything, the shoji door to the class room slid open, and _finally_ Iruka-sensei had arrived.

"Sorry class, I had a meeting with the Hokage" a man of what seemed to be mid-twenties entered the room, hair held up somewhat resembling a pineapple. Holding out a piece of paper, he spoke again. "Today I'll be announcing the teams and their Jounin instructors, so pay attention as I'm only going to do this once. Normally there's only three Genin per team, but this year we've had a different amount of graduates, so there will be one group of four". He started reciting names.

Kagome began to day-dream, bored.

"Team Seven – Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura-"at this, Naruto jumped up, yelling 'Yatte!' (yay!) as Sakura bowed down her head, depressed. "Sasuke Uchiha-"their roles were now reversed- Sakura was cheering and Naruto looked like someone ran over his dog while Sasuke looked indifferent.

"HEY! WHY DOES A TOP-NOTCH NINJA LIKE ME HAVE TO BE PAIRED UP WITH HIM?!" Naruto yelled out furiously.

"Shut up baka(idiot)! You should be honoured by Sasuke-kun's presence!" Sakura screeched.

"Because Naruto, we had to even out the teams, and while Sasuke's score was one of the highest, you were the lowest" an angry tick mark appeared on Iruka-sensei's head. "If you'll let me continue... the last member of your group is Higurashi Kagome". Silence enveloped the room, as Naruto smiled widely and Sakura's eyebrow started twitching. Sasuke merely looked at her. "Your Jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi" at this, Kagome inhaled sharply, making it sound like a gasp. Sasuke glanced at her, before staring at his hands again.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH HER?!" Sakura shrieked, pointing her finger accusingly at Kagome.

Iruka-sensei twitched, but continued on. 10 minutes later, he declared that they would be meeting with their instructors now. Just as the new Team 7 was about to leave, he informed them that their new sensei would meet them in the classroom, and promptly left.

Naruto sat down beside Kagome, and started to talking, while Sakura kept staring at Sasuke, who was looking outside, clearly bored.

**Three Hours Later**

"ARRGGHHH!" Naruto growled. "I'm so sick of waiting. Who is he anyways!?? Who does he think he is to make us wait for three hours!" his blue eyes glimmered, before taking on a mischievous sparkle. Running towards the door, he picked up one of those chalk erasers and put it on the ledge above the door. Snickering, he put the chair back and ran back to his seat beside Kagome, gleeful.

"Do you think that's honestly a good idea?" she questioned.

"Of course! I mean, why not?" he answered, confused.

"Whoever walks through the door is in charge of our futures. He can make life a living hell for us, and possibly not pass us at all. Do you want to have your chances of being Hokage diminished so early? Before the Chuunin Exams even commence?" she asked cynically.

"She's right" came the unexpected voice of the Uchiha.

"Of course Sasuke-kun. Wow, you're so smart!" Sakura squealed annoyingly.

Just as Naruto was about to respond, the door opened, revealing a tall man with silver gravity-defying spiky hair. He had a mask covering his face, and his hitai-ate was slanted to cover his left eye. Right before the chalk-eraser hit his head, a kunai came out of nowhere, pinning the eraser to the wall behind him. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi turned to the direction to see where the kunai had come from, where they met the seemingly innocent eyes of one Kagome Higurashi.

"What?" she blinked artlessly. Sasuke sweat dropped, Sakura glared, Naruto looked awed, while their new sensei raised his eyebrows.

"Meet me on the roof" with that, he promptly exited through the window, to be immediately followed by Kagome. The rest of the gang followed after staring for fifteen seconds.

"Introduce yourselves" their new sensei instructed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**YATTE! (yay) first chapter finished! like 1.8k words... lol anywhos, review, tell your freinds, etc. put me on story alert XD jkjk dont force yourselves...**

**I WILL be updating soon, cuz this idea has been swimming around, PLUS im currently in love with the idea of the inu/naru xovers. If you've read any, give me a shout!**

**NOTE 1 - The title, Kouseiton'i Kunoichi translates to Element Female Ninja - I know, somewhat unoriginal, but theres a reason for that that will be reviewed in later chapters.**

**NOTE 2 - If anybody can guess what song the title is from will get a preview of the nxt chapter an hour before i post it! wheee~ answer in a review with your email! the first... THREEE will get it XD**

**NOTE 3 - I have no fricckin idea how the whole beta process works, so if ur a beta reading this, help?**

**ehhhh i think thats it XD R & R plz!**

**wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~**

**twilightotaku**


	2. Can Feel the Pressure

**Kouseiton'i Kunoichi**

**Chapter 2 – Can Feel the Pressure**

By twilightotaku

* * *

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ!!! IMPORTANT!!! Pairings are to be voted! you may vote by sending a review with the pairing you would like- e.g. kagome/kakashi!**

**I will do all in my power to make the winning pairing as authentic as possible! Voting starts now, and ends on Jan 1st as I need it to progress the story! If you've already reviewed once dun worry you can review again! I srsly need votes people! PLZ enjoy the story! **

**Thank you to all my reviewers~ This mornign i opened up my email and i was like OMFG I GOT 8 REVIEWS IN LESS THEN 12 HOURS!!!!! so thanks to the following: **Kage Otome **, **4get me not , L'Amant de Minuit de Gaara, Kagome Lady of Darkness , Lily887787 , Mangafan13, KiraNova19 , **and **Kimi of the West!!

**Kimi of the West won the challenge for the title of the previous chapter, and the prize will be different, sorry. Instead of a chapter before, your vote counts as THREE votes for whatever pairing you wish to support!!! For the first chapter, it was Let the flames begin, by Paramore!**

**The challenge is still in affect. Try to guess the song/artist for the title of this chapter! wheee~**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Paramore, Inuyasha, or Naruto. Let me go mourn in peace... -walks away crying-**

* * *

_Before:"Introduce yourselves," their new sensei spoke._

* * *

_Now:_

"Ano (um)... Why don't you go first?" Sakura asked, "Just to know what you expect". There was a pause, before he nodded.

"Hatake Kakashi; you can call me Kakashi-sensei. You don't need to know my likes or dislikes... my dreams are my own... my observations of you do not need to be heard" he spoke uninterestedly before gesturing towards Naruto to start.

"Uzamaki Naruto! I like ramen and training and I hate Sasuke-teme (bastard)! My dreams are to become Hokage and to eat ramen! I think Sasuke's a teme, Sakura-chan is pretty," he blushed deeply at this, "Kagome is sugoi (cool), and Kakashi-sensei- ehh... I don't know much about him... hehehe..." he scratched his head sheepishly. Their new sensei nodded to Sakura to continue.

"Haruno Sakura! I like..." she glanced obviously at Sasuke before giggling nervously, "I dislike Naruto," she glared blackly at said person, "And my dream is to..." again, she glanced at Sasuke blushing deeply while twiddling her thumbs. "I think Naruto's a baka (idiot), Sasuke-kun is sugoi (cool), Kagome-san is creepy, and Kakashi-sensei, ano (erm), I don't know much about him either..." Kakashi's eyes crinkled in amusement before motioning for Sasuke to continue.

"Uchiha Sasuke; I have very few likes and many dislikes. My dream- I have no dream, but my goal is to kill a certain man. My opinions are my own," at this, Kakashi sweat dropped while Sakura swooned at the 'cool-ness' of her beloved Sasuke-kun. Not needing a prompting, Kagome began.

"Higurashi Kagome; I have many likes including ramen like Naruto," she smiled as she saw Naruto pumping his fist into the air, "and many dislikes including annoying stalker fan girls. My dreams and goals are my own. I believe that Naruto is a determined Genin that will rise to Hokage if the necessary hard work is put into his efforts. Sakura will have to get out of her obsession or she will never pass the Chuunin Exams. Sasuke is enraptured with revenge, which _will_ lead to his eventual end if he does not change his path. I know Kakashi-sensei is the infamous copy-ninja that has the Sharingan in his left eye that passed the Academy at age six".

It was quiet, as everybody stared at her after her analysis with different ranging emotions on their faces, which were primarily shock.

"Ehh... continuing on... meet in Training Ground 7 tomorrow morning at dawn. Do _not_ eat breakfast as you'll see it again before lunch time. No pressure of course," He poofed away with a teleportation jutsu, and Team 7 parted their separate ways.

**THE NEXT DAY: AT DAWN**

Sitting by a tree in the designated Training Grounds, Kagome sighed as she waited. She knew her new team mates would be here in any second, and Kakashi would be here at about 11 because of his 'habit' of being late. Standing up, she started practicing with her weapons. She took a charm of her necklace, bit her thumb, and smothered the sword charm in her blood, holding it on the ground as she said the name of the Jutsu.

After the puff of smoke, she held a long sword in the place of the previous small charm. Whipping it out of the sheath, she started practicing various moves with it; the sword dances became faster and faster until all you could see was a blur. Unbeknownst to her, Kakashi was watching in the shadows, shocked by her skill as she was only a Genin, the lowest in the Ninja rankings.

Sensing that her team-mates were near, she sheathed her sword and minimized it to the mini-charm size, and attached it back to her necklace. Sitting down, she began reading a book she pulled out of her weapon's pouch.

As the others finally reached the clearing, they saw her sitting there reading, Kakashi nowhere in sight. After arguing about his lateness and what they were to do, they finally settled down, lounging on the soft grass as the morning passed by.

Kagome's prediction reigned true as a puff of smoke signifying their sensei's arrival just around 11. Putting her book away, she stood up, bowing to their senior. The others stood up as well, eager to finally start.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled the voices of Sakura and Naruto.

"Well, you see, there was this old lady crossing the street, so I helped her, and then I got lost when-"

"LIAR!" they screamed again, red in the face.

"Ah well... anyways, let us start our training. You see these three bells?" he gestured to the bells attached to his hip. "All four of you are to try and get them from me. You may use anything you want- just try your best. The last person who does not have a bell will be tied to this stump and not be given lunch as punishment. Of course, no pressure, ne?" he smiled innocently at them, as they suddenly noticed all their stomachs grumble as one, except for Kagome, thought that went unnoticed.

"But sensei, won't we hurt you?" Sakura questioned dumbly.

"Baka- we, four Genin fresh out of the Academy have no chance to even harm a hair on his head as he's a seasoned Jounin, plus the fact that he's Hatake Kakashi, the ninja who has copied 1000 jutsus" Kagome muttered blackly at the stupidity of her team-mate.

"Why you-" Sakura scowled at her.

"You may begin... now!" Sakura, Sasuke, and Kagome immediately left for the surrounding forestry. Naruto remained there, a big smile on his face.

"HAH! I'M GOING TO GET A BELL NOW! GET READY!" Naruto charged straight towards their sensei, his intent obvious.

"Aren't you a little weird compared to the others," Kakashi enquired, raising his eyebrow. An angry tick mark appeared on Naruto's head.

"Your hair's the only thing weird here!" he shouted. Charging forward, he saw Kakashi sigh, before opening his weapons pouch, which made the smart members of their team that were hidden in the woods stiffen. He pulled out... a book.

"TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!" Naruto fumed, clenching his fists he ran up to their teacher, thrusting out his fist to hit Kakashi's face. The impact resounded with a puff, and a log stood in his place.

_Replacement Jutsu, _the thought ran in Kagome and Sasuke's head. _What an idiot_, they observed as Naruto started stomping his feet in anger, before Kakashi appeared behind him, his book just below Naruto's ass.

"Kakushigoto Jutsu: Chi Nendo no Kuroshimi! (Secret Jutsu: Thousand Year of Pain)" Kakashi yelled before shoving the book up Naruto's behind, who promptly screamed as he disappeared over the horizon.

_Two idiots,_ Sasuke thought in contempt, before finding a better hiding place as Kakashi turned.

Catching Sakura easily, Kakashi did a Genjutsu (Illusion Technique) on her which involved Sasuke lying on the ground, cuts everywhere asking her for help, where she quickly fainted. _Did I go too hard on her?_ Kakashi asked himself. _Oh well_, before jumping through the trees for his next victim-er, student.

On his way to Sasuke, he laid a trap which he knew Naruto would fall for when he returned. He put the bell on the ground directly below a tree and started setting up the rope. When he was finished, he headed off to find Sasuke, who like Naruto, began the direct attack, which failed after his Kasai Butoukai Jutsu (Fire ball technique), and was then imprisoned underground.

Kakashi leapt into the surrounding trees, and snickered when he saw Sakura stumble into the clearing where he left Sasuke, seemingly beheaded, where she fainted _again._ One left, he thought grimly. He searched for Kagome, and couldn't find her until a dazzle of kunai and shuriken flew at him from the sky. Dodging quickly, he put his book away, the intent of his mysterious student clear- she was serious. Jumping away, she appeared, before beginning to do various hand signs as she saw him sitting in the tree above.

"Raikou Youso Arashi Jutsu! (Lightning Element Storm Jutsu)" she called out, before a storm of blue-white lightning appeared out of nowhere, crashing into the tree in which her sensei sat. Saying that he was impressed was an understatement. His feet met the ground again, before she started another jutsu.

"Kage Daichi Tougoku Jutsu! (Shadow Earth Imprisonment Technique)" she named. Tendrils of Shadows shot up and held her teacher's arms and legs, coupled with rock. He tried moving, but couldn't whatsoever. She ran to him and grabbed a bell, before dismissing the Jutsu (technique).

Kakashi, needless to say was shocked. He quickly instructed the rest of the team to meet in the clearing they were in prior to the little test, and the sight that greeted them wasn't all that shocking.

Naruto sat there, just about to open one of the bento boxes all for himself.

"Naruto!" Sakura screeched. Before you knew it, Kakashi tied up Naruto, and allowed them to eat.

"All of you should not return to the Academy. You did not understand the concept of this 'test' at all. You may all eat, but do _NOT _let Naruto have food or you will regret it" he disappeared again, before tossing chopsticks to Sasuke, Sakura, and Kagome.

The moment he left, Kagome quickly untied Naruto and threw him her bento box. "Eat" was the only thing she said.

"But sensei said-"

"Shut up" Kagome interrupted. Tears were coming out of Naruto's eyes. "Thank you so much Kagome-chan!" he smiled widely, before digging in. Sasuke picked up his lunch and threw it towards Naruto, as well.

The moment Sakura opened her mouth, Kakashi reappeared. "YOU ALL..."

"Sensei, it was all that Kagome's fault! She was the one who-" Sakura started.

"...pass!" his eyes went '^' and a smile could be seen below his mask. "People who disobey orders are crap, but people who leave their team-mates are below crap. Though you did not understand the reason for the test, you passed nonetheless because of Kagome. We shall now begin some testing in Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. Sakura, you're first."

Putting away their lunches, they all went to the middle of the clearing to watch Sakura's testing.

"Taijutsu" Kakashi instructed. She threw a weak punch towards his face, then attempted to kick him. "Fail"

"Genjutsu" Kakashi did a couple hand signs, before Sakura was in the Illusion world yet again, the same image as before with Sasuke injured caused her to scream and faint. "Fail again" he sweat dropped.

"Naruto – Taijutsu" Naruto threw a couple punches, then tried to sweep his legs away with a kick. In thirty seconds Kakashi was behind him with a kunai to his neck. "Fail. Ninjutsu"

Naruto made five other shadow clones and they all attacked at once, causing Kakashi to dodge. This went on until Kakashi motioned with his hand to stop. "Pass" Naruto jumped up, yelling 'Yatte!' (yay).

"Genjutsu" they hyperactive blonde spotted a flaw and the illusion vanished. "Pass" Kakashi nodded approvingly to his student.

"Sasuke – Taijutsu" the sequence started again, and Sasuke passed all but Taijutsu. "Kagome – Tai-"just as he was about to finish, a fist came flying out of nowhere. He stepped back, only to be greeted by a hard kick to the chest. They sparred for about five minutes before Kakashi passed her.

Next was Genjutsu, which she easily dispatched as if she was stealing candy from a baby. Smiling, Kakashi passed her yet again.

"Ninjutsu" he called out, ready for her.

"Misu kyou Aisu Kouseiton'i Tsuin Ryou Jutsu! (Water and Ice Elemental Twin Dragon Technique)" two blue dragons, one light blue, one dark blue, appeared from the sky, roaring furiously as they opened their respective mouths and let loose twin blasts of water and ice shards. Kakashi barely evaded them, and started hand signs of his own.

"Kage no Bushin Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)" he called out as five clones appeared from the shadows, all ready for battle.

"Kakera no Shinkouteki Tomoshibi Jutsu! (Shards of Spiritual Light Technique)" Kagome's hands moved rapidly, before knuckle sized shards of light appeared from the sky and reigned down on the earth, destroying the Shadow Clones.

"Pass" Kakashi said, awed. Never in his years did he see such a display of Jutsus (techniques), let alone from a Genin! Now he had to go speak with the Hokage...

"You'll be doing your first mission tomorrow. Be prepared! Meet in front of the Hokage Tower at dawn," with that, he disappeared yet again, leaving Team Seven to stare at a cloud of smoke.

"Ne, Naru-chan! Want to go get some ramen?" Kagome invited, smiling pleasantly at the still gaping members of Team Seven. Hearing the word 'ramen' caused him to get out of his shocked state immediately. "My treat, of course! You guys can come too if you want" she barely even glanced at Sasuke and Sakura, causing them to fume, though for different reasons. Sasuke out of jealousy as he deemed her fit to revive the 'legendary' Uchiha Clan, and Sakura out of anger as she saw Sasuke staring at Kagome what could only be described as longing.

"SUGOI Kagome-chan! That was awesome! Will you train me?" Naruto gushed, happy and excited.

"Why not?" Kagome grinned at him, messing up his hair. "Let's go have ramen now!" Naruto and Kagome walked back to the urban areas, hungry, while Sasuke followed, staring at Kagome, and lastly Sakura, who was staring at Sasuke.

"My, my" a voice in the shadows chuckled. "She grew up quite nicely.. . I wonder what the pressure will do to her when she starts with A-rank missions," smiling perversely, Jiraiyia of the legendary Sannin stared at her, ideas for his newest book gushing into his head faster than the Yellow Flash of Konoha. "Yes, this shall turn out interesting..." he was close to jumping up and down giddily. Nobody could tell whether it was about Team Seven, or his apparent upcoming new book.

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT! PLZ READ! FOR ALL MY REVIEWRS AND KIMI OF THE WEST!! PLZ READ THE TOP A/N! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**ALONG WITH ALL YALL OTHER READRES; CHECK THE TOP TO JUZ IN CASE!**

**you guys made me feel all warm and fuzzy cuz of the love frm the reviews, THANKS SO MUCH!! i've decided to post another chapter! been siittin on the computer typing madly to get this out as a thankyou to you guys! Kudos to Kimi of the West!!**

**R&R**

**if you have questions/concerns/ideas/suggestions juz gimme a shout in a review k? love ya all**

**peace out,**

**3 twilightotaku**

**p.s. REVIEW AGAIN! WHEEE~ lol thanks 4 all ur support!!**


	3. But my Thoughts You Can't Decode

**. . : Kouseiton'i Kunoichi : . .**

**Chapter 3 – But My Thoughts You Can't Decode**

By twilightotaku

_**A/N: IMPORTANT GUYS! PLEASE READ! AGES MESSED UP, SO HERE ARE THE CORRECT AGES:**_

_**Team Gai (Neji, Tenten, Lee) – 13**_

_**Gaara – 12**_

_**Temari – 15**_

_**Kankuro - 14**_

_**Team Seven (Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kagome) – 12**_

_**Kakashi – 17 (in case of kag/Kakashi pairing)**_

_**Gai – 21**_

_**Sandaime Hokage – 52**_

_**Sannin (Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiyia) – 27-29**_

_**PLEASE VOTE FOR PAIRINGS!!! CURRENTLY THERE'S ONLY 1 VOTE FOR GAARA/KAGOME! **_

_**Currently the voting is for:(THIS IS FOR HOW IT WILL START)**_

_**Gaara/Kagome : 2(Will start before Chuunin Exams)**_

_**Naruto/Kagome:1(Will start in one of the missions)**_

_**Neji/Kagome : 0(Training for Chuunin Exams)**_

_**Kakashi/Kagome :0(Talk with Hokage and her?)**_

_**Sasuke/Kagome:0(First Akatsuki appearance)**_

_**Send in reviews for any other choices, but be quick as voting stops on Jan 1 2009!**_

* * *

_Before:_

"_You'll be doing your first mission tomorrow. Be prepared! Meet in front of the Hokage Tower at dawn," with that, he disappeared yet again, leaving Team Seven to stare at a cloud of smoke._

"_Ne, Naru-chan! Want to go get some ramen?" Kagome invited, smiling pleasantly at the still gaping members of Team Seven. Hearing the word 'ramen' caused him to get out of his shocked state immediately. "My treat, of course! You guys can come too if you want" she barely even glanced at Sasuke and Sakura, causing them to fume, though for different reasons. Sasuke out of jealousy as he deemed her fit to revive the 'legendary' Uchiha Clan, and Sakura out of anger as she saw Sasuke staring at Kagome what could only be described as longing._

"_SUGOI Kagome-chan! That was awesome! Will you train me?" Naruto gushed, happy and excited._

"_Why not?" Kagome grinned at him, messing up his hair. "Let's go have ramen now!" Naruto and Kagome walked back to the urban areas, hungry, while Sasuke followed, staring at Kagome, and lastly Sakura, who was staring at Sasuke._

"_My, my" a voice in the shadows chuckled. "She grew up quite nicely.. . I wonder what the pressure will do to her when she starts with A-rank missions," smiling perversely, Jiraiyia of the legendary Sannin stared at her, ideas for his newest book gushing into his head faster than the Yellow Flash of Konoha. "Yes, this shall turn out interesting..." he was close to jumping up and down giddily. Nobody could tell whether it was about Team Seven, or his apparent upcoming new book._

* * *

Now:

Walking into Ichiraku Ramen, or dance in Kagome's case, Team Seven plopped their tired behinds into a booth, and waited for their designated waiter/waitress to arrive. Sakura ogled Sasuke, who was in turn staring at Kagome, whom was conversing with one ramen-obsessed blonde.

"Ne, Kagome-chan" Naruto poked said person. "When will our first training session be? Will you teach me all those cool jutsus (techniques) you used? Where did you learn those? You beat Kakashi-sensei with them too! I'll need to know them to become a powerful Hokage!" he jumped up and down, excited.

"Don't worry Naruto- all in good time! We have our first mission tomorrow, so maybe after that? I know that all beginner Genins start with D-Rank missions, and they're normally not too tiring. Ne, Naru-kun, if we find Team Gai we can ask them about their missions k? Their still Genin as well, so they probably have more experience than us. Yes I'll teach you a couple of my moves, nobody taught them to me, I made them up!" Kagome replied all in one breath, smiling crookedly at who she considered her best friend.

"Sugoi! You created all those by yourself?!" Naruto stared at her, awed. Sasuke smirked, thinking she was the _perfect_ one to help revive the Uchiha Clan.

The waiter arrived, and they all ordered some well deserved ramen. Just before Naruto was about to start talking about the pros and cons of different types of ramen, Sasuke blurted something out in a very un-Sasuke-like manner.

"Why train him? Why don't you train me instead?" Naruto stopped mid-sentence to glower at his 'rival'.

"She already promised to train me! Why would she want to train you Sasuke-teme (bastard)?!? I mean, I'm the better ninja!" Naruto was going to continue when he was interrupted by a certain pink-haired fan girl.

"Are you crazy baka? Sasuke-kun is the best ninja in Konoha! You just want attention, and since you can't get it from _important_ people you get it from a useless Kunoichi like her! You should just drop out and save us the trouble!" turning her attentions to her less then amorous crush, she blatantly ignored the hurt and angst in Naruto's face. "You can train with me Sasuke-kun! You don't need to compete with that baka- we _all_ know you're better! Besides, wouldn't you like to work with me, the strongest Kunoichi here, than with _her?"_ she spat out the last word in disgust, but the rest of the remark was in a sickening sweet voice.

Sasuke turned his head in disgust, turning his eyes to Kagome, who was comforting Naruto.

"Ne, ne Naru-kun. I promise I'll train you in my jutsus _and_ my weapons, ok? Even Banryuu and Tokijiin and Tessaiga; how's that sound?" she spoke quietly, her hand on his back. Jealously reared its ugly head in Sasuke's mind when Naruto instantly perked up.

"Banryuu and Tessaiga? Really?! And Tokijiin too! Yatte!" he proceeded to hug Kagome, overly happy at the turn of events, though still slightly sad at what the other Kunoichi in their team said.

"What is this...? Banryuu and Tokijiin?" Sasuke asked stiffly, angered by the fact Kagome totally ignored his request.

"Oh! Their Kagome-chan's really cool swords! She has many other weapons, but those are my favourite because they can kill a thousand demons in one strike! Aanndd she's gonna teach _me_ how to use them!" Naruto cut in smugly, thrilled to have something the Uchiha Heir wanted and didn't have.

"Kagome-san! Speaking of weapons, when do _I_ get to see them?" a feminine voice could be heard in the booth directly behind Kagome. Turning, the group saw a girl in a sleeveless Chinese-style top, eagerness shining in her eyes.

"Tenten!" Kagome squealed. She jumped up and embraced what the group deduced as a friend. "How did your mission go? We can go see them after dinner!" both girls turned to introduce her. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my sister figure, Tenten. She's in Team Gai, and is a year ahead of us," she smiled indulgently at Naruto.

"Oh yea! Bushy-brows and Neji's team, right?" he questioned.

"OH! THE BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHTLY IN YOU TODAY FAIR MAIDEN! WHO, MAY I ASK, ARE YOU?" a figure in a green spandex outfit jumped out, orange leg-warmers on his feet. The most noticeable thing about him was his uni-brow.

"It's not nice to demand somebody's name without introducing yourself" came Kagome's reply, as she understood Naruto's less than admirable 'nick-name' for him.

"ROCK LEE AT YOUR PRESENCE! YOU MAY CALL ME LEE!" he declared, striking a good-guy pose.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. It's a... pleasure to meet you, Lee," she bowed respectfully, then motioned for them to join Team Seven. "Come eat with us! My treat, of course," at that, Naruto grinned, before calling the waiter over to order even _more_ ramen. "Ne, Tenten, where is Hyuuga-san today?" she enquired, before another youth of 13 popped up, wearing a beige shirt and black ninja shorts.

"Konbanwa (Good Evening) Higurashi-san" he spoke quietly.

"Ne ne, Hyuuga-san, I told you to call me Kagome" she reprimanded, playfully.

"Only if you call me Neji" he bantered on, earning a smile on her face.

Both members of Team Seven and Team Guy stared at the two in shock... Well, Sasuke was staring in jealously, while Sakura was glaring at Kagome.

"H-h-have you guys m-met?" Tenten murmured shakily, shocked that her cold and analytical team mate was _bantering_ with her friend.

"Actually, yes" Kagome grinned cheekily. "We were sparring partners when he still attended the Academy, ne Neji-kun?" she poked his side good-naturedly, as Neji chuckled, causing even _more_ bewildered stares.

The waiter came with the orders, and everybody dug in. When the demand for payment came, Naruto and Sasuke stared at the six-digit number that was circled in red. Kagome barely even looked at it before passing the money to the waiter with a generous tip.

Standing outside, the group walked towards the training area. It was already just past twilight when they reached their destination. Tenten was radiating excitement, while Sasuke was curious as to her weapons and jealous as Neji had his hand on her back.

"Shinkouteki Buki Kakudai Jutsu! (Spiritual Weapon Enlargement Jutsu!)" Kagome called as she took of her entire necklace and laid it on the ground, a single drop of her blood on each charm. There was a mist of a silvery smoke-like substance, before a loud 'pop' could be heard. The mist dissipated, and in its place stood six weapons, each formidable in its own right.

The first was a large sword, twice as large as Kagome. The hilt was half the size of the actual blade, which was shiny metallic silver. The actual hilt itself was covered in bandages in the top part, and in the lower parts was pure black; Kagome introduced it as Banryuu. The second was a large fang like sword that was glittering like no tomorrow. The scabbard hung beside it, black in color, which was called Tessaiga. The third looked like an ordinary katana, and had a red and black hilt; it was introduced as Tokijiin. The fourth, also looked like an ordinary katana, but held a black plain hilt; she told them it was Tenseiga. Last, but certainly not least was a giant beige boomerang which had leather wrappings that covered both ends, probably so she could hold them. She named it as the Hiraikotsu.

Openly staring at her weapons in wonder, Tenten looked like she had died and gone to heaven. She was jumping from weapon to weapon, commenting on each, gazing admiringly at each piece for different points.

After allowing each person to comment and hold (or attempt to hold for the Hiraikotsu), Tenten asked for a demonstration for each weapon, which Kagome neglected, before the encouragement of her friends started getting to her ego.

First, she picked up the boomerang, tossing it into the surrounding forest with ease, which Lee greatly envied as he himself struggled to hold the monstrous boomerang himself. As it returned, they saw that at least a dozen trees were felled.

Next, she exchanged the boomerang for the Tessaiga. Waving it effortlessly, she called out, "Kaze no Kizu (Scars of the Wind/Wind Scar), causing 100 trees to fall.

She then chose Tokijiin, and called out, "Ryouu Doumeihiguyou (Dragon Strike)", and a blue light resounded, causing both teams to squint their eyes. When the light faded, they were shocked to see that again, at least 100 trees were felled.

Taking out Banryuu, she muttered something quietly under her breath, not allowing them to hear. Instantly, a flash of light not unlike the others erupted, and the rest of the clearing was left barren. Both teams stared at her, shocked yet again.

"Guess I went slightly overboard..." she chuckled sheepishly. Looking around, she whipped out Tenseiga, and just as she was about to flick her wrist, Naruto interrupted.

"Ano, Kagome-chan, that was pretty cool, but don't you think it would be better not to blow up the training grounds?" he stared apprehensively at the sword. Kagome chuckled, before motioning for them to just watch. With a flick of her wrist, the entire clearing was filled with a flash, and then when they opened their eyes, the sight that greeted them was astonishing. The clearing was rejuvenated, as if healed.

"Tenseiga is a sword of healing, and can bring back those dead, though only once per person. Tessaiga is a great demon fang that works only if you're protecting somebody. Tokijiin and Banryuu are both demon swords that can cause undeniable havoc if wielded by the wrong person, and Hiraikotsu is a boomerang made of ancient demon bones used for demon exterminating" she spoke of her weapons reverently, as if talking about an ancient artefact. "Well, I hoped you all enjoyed the show!" she changed all her weapons back into charm form, before attaching the necklace back around her neck. "Ja ne (see ya)" she called out as she disappeared.

Neji chuckled blackly at her disappearance, while everybody else looked at him curiously except for Sakura.

"What?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"She's sad, but she chooses not to show it. Those were the weapons of her friends. Though she appeared mysteriously when she was six, she is of the Higurashi Clan. Eleven years ago, a baby girl was born to the head of the Higurashi Clan; not two hours later, a Genin team who was assigned a mission in the Higurashi Compound found the massacred bodies of every single Higurashi. The strange thing was that on each Higurashi's forehead, an odd symbol that resembled a blue fenikkusu (phoenix). Though the Uchiha Clan was massacred not four years later and received massive amounts of publicity, the Higurashi massacre was kept a secret. The Hokage had a team of Chuunin count the bodies, and only one was missing; that of the baby girl. Two years after the Uchiha massacre (aka 6 years after the Higurashi slaughter), a six year old girl was found, and the Hokage took her in; when asked her name, she replied spoke the tabooed name 'Higurashi'. Doubtless, the council was shocked, and demanded proof, which she provided when she showed them her ring, which was a sacred family heirloom only the elders and council knew of. Nobody knows of what happened during the six years she was missing, but only that she met a group of travelers that took her in, than later died and she received their weapons along with a few other items. Most people can't see through her happy facade; nobody can ever decode her thoughts," everybody stared at Neji, surprise clearly written on their faces, either because of the length in which he spoke, or the fact of their new friend's gruesome history.

Sasuke left immediately, seeking her out. She had a history just like his, yet she was not driven on revenge; no, it was as if she forgave the murderers and put on a cheerful happy facade, in the place of the cold distance he himself exuded. Searching, he could not find her, and though determined, he knew he would see her tomorrow at dawn, so he let it go and returned to the Uchiha Mansion.

Meanwhile, a girl in familiar silver and blue clothes could be found on the top of Hokage Mountain. Closing her eyes, she clenched her fists, remembering, the torment, the pain of watching your loved ones dying, though it was a different type of pain. It was the pain of watching someone she _knew_, but didn't _know. _It was like she was watching herself in another life, or in a memory long forgotten that came only in brief snippets.

It was true when she told the interrogator that she had no recollection as to who she was except for 'Higurashi', and where she was except for her necklace. Her eyes still closed, she did not sense the presence of a figure hiding in the surrounding forestry staring at her, glee in his eyes. No, she did not sense him, or she would have seen how his bushy white hair shone, or how his face was alight with delight and mischief, scribbling frantically in a small black notebook.

**(A/N - Debated on ending it here, but decided not too; I'm adding the little spoof with the cat mission;)**

**. : The Next Day : .**

"Ohayo (Good morning), Kagome Chan!" Naruto greeted joyfully. "Are you ready for our new mission? I'm so excited! I wonder what it'll be... Kuso! (Damn!) We forgot to ask Team Gai what D-Rank missions are like! Oh well, we get to experience it firsthand! Ne, ne Kagome-chan! Aren't you excited? I can't wait! I-" he rambled on, an ever growing smile on his face, his eyes crinkling in happiness.

"SHUT UP BAKA!" pinkie shrieked in a very high-pitched voice. "You're bothering Sasuke-kun and I! You're so stupid! Jeez, baka just shut your mouth! Nobody likes you anyways!" she blathered on, staring lovesick at Sasuke the entire time, which he started twitching to.

Seeing Naruto's crestfallen look, Kagome walked up to him and hugged him, whispering in his ear,"Ne, Naru-kun! I'm really excited for the first mission as well. If you want, we can go have your first training session after, then go for ramen, ok? You can even pick which weapon you want to use first, just smile!" she poked his ribs playfully, causing Sasuke to be even more jealous. He glared at Sakura for causing the dobe (dead last) to be sad, which in turn caused Kagome to _comfort_ him.

"HAI! (yes!) Can we start with Tessaiga? It looks so cool! I want to be like you, Kagome-chan!" he was jumping up and down excitedly. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, and it was about five hours after dawn when Kakashi showed up.

"Hey guys, I'm-"

"YOU'RE LATE!" came the irate voices of Sakura and Naruto.

"Well, you see, on my way here, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way, but then I saw-"

"LIAR!" they screamed again. Sweat dropping, Kakashi told them of their plans for today.

"Ok, ok. Today, we'll head to the Hokage's Office and get your first D-Rank Mission. After we complete it, we'll report back, and collect the reward, Then, I have something to show you guys. After that, you'll be free until tomorrow. Are you guys ready?"

"HAI!" came the enthusiastic chorus from Sakura, Naruto, and Kagome. Sasuke merely 'hm-ed' and Kakashi sweat dropped.

_This will turn out...quite fascinating,_ a voice from the shadows thought, oblivious to the suspicious looks he was getting from other civilians. _Yes, quite interesting..._

* * *

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'M SOOOOOOO HAPPY! 17 REVIEWS IN TOTAL! WHEEEEEEEEE~ **

**I'd like to thank all the reviewers, and I've tried to do what you guys have told me to do! **

**Aashni requested some in depth story about the demise of the Higurashi Clan, which I have kind of put in. Their Kekkai Genkai (bloodline inheritance) will be partially explained in the next chapter, though not much will be given out because it's part of the plot Gaspe! **

**I would like to thank all the reviewers again, along with killervixen, L'Amandt de Minuit de Gaara, Lilly887787 for voting for pairings! Remember to vote before Jan 1 2009~**

**Kimi of the West has THREE votes because of her victory...**

**ABOUT VOTING: You may vote once per chapter :-)**

**ABOUT CHALLENGE: Each chapter's name is from a song. If you can guess the title and artist, you have three votes for one chapter.**

**E.g. the first chapter was Let the Flames Begin by Paramore.**

**CHAPTER TWO HAS NOT BEEN GUESSED YET!!!**

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**R&R**

**~twilightotaku**

**P.S. THIS CHAPTER WOULD HAVE BEEN OUT LATE LAST NIGHT BUT MY IDIOT BROTHER STOLE THE COMPUTER!! GGGRRRR...**

**P.P.S. READ THE TOP A/N ^^**


	4. Snowball's Chance in Hell

**. . : Kouseiton'i Kunoichi : . .**

**Chapter 4 – Snowball's Chance in Hell**

By twilightotaku

_

* * *

_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY SORRY SORRY for the late update! But i went to go boxing week shopping, and started a new story becasue the idea was hovering in my mind since Chapter 2~ ANyways, I'd like to thank all reviewers, and voters!!! Just to let you know, the following chapter is over 3k, so its like an apology! Please don't pelt me with tomatoes! *hides behind ginormous notebook* anywho, the following is the votes:**

**GAARA/KAGOME - 18 votes ITACHI/KAGOME - 15 votes NEJI/KAGOME - 12 votes SASUKE/KAGOME - 8 votes**

**Naruto has been taken off becasue he only has 5 votes T-T BUT he will have a brotherly relationship with Kagome that will give him some love too :3**

**KEEP VOTING! YOU HAVE ONE VOTE PER CHAPTER! AKA YOU CAN VOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER TOO :)**

* * *

_Before:_

"_Ok, ok. Today, we'll head to the Hokage's Office and get your first D-Rank Mission. After we complete it, we'll report back, and collect the reward, Then, I have something to show you guys. After that, you'll be free until tomorrow. Are you guys ready?"_

_"HAI!" came the enthusiastic chorus from Sakura, Naruto, and Kagome. Sasuke merely 'hm-ed' and Kakashi sweat dropped._

_This will turn out...quite fascinating, a voice from the shadows thought, oblivious to the suspicious looks he was getting from other civilians. Yes, quite interesting..._

_Now:_

"Come in" a low, baritone voice could be heard through the thick oak doors of the Hokage's Office as Team Seven walked in- eh, well Naruto kind of burst in- and the more respectful members bowed. (Kagome and Kakashi)

"Ehh... Team Seven is it?" the old man looked up from his paperwork, pipe in his mouth. "Ready for next mission?" his dark brown eyes twinkled in amusement as he took in the team.

"OLD MAN! STOP GIVING US STUPID D-CLASS MISSIONS!" Naruto shouted, his eyes blazing in anger. "I STILL REMEMBER HOW YOU KILLED MY EXCITEMENT FOR D-RANK MISSIONS IN MY FIRST ONE!"

Team Seven winced noticeably, remembering their first ever mission as Genin.

_. : Flashback : ._

"_Black is in the perimeter."_

_"PINK is in the perimeter..." this was followed by high pitched giggles._

_"Orange is in the house! Believe it!" sweat drop marks appeared on two heads._

_"Good. Blue is in perimeter. On my count, black take the top-left corner of the net. Pink will take the top right corner. Orange the bottom left, and I the bottom right. Ready? 3...2...1.... DROP!"_

_A black net dropped onto their target, each side closing around their victim; an audible screech could be heard from the orange tabby. _

_" Mission: Capture the fugitive- Status: Complete!" Four blurs ran towards the tall building that was the Hokage's Tower, muttering about 'crappy missions' the entire way there._

_. : End Flashback : ._

"I WANT BETTER MISSIONS, OLD MAN!" he continued on, voicing everybody's thoughts; well, except for pinkie, who was thinking of a certain dark-eyed dark-haired person on their team.

"Fine..." the Hokage sighed, much to the surprise of Kakashi-sensei. "You're going on a C-class mission. Your duty is to escort the client to the Land of the Waves, without him being harmed at all. Once there, you must be his bodyguard until his construction is done."

"Oh, oh, who are we escorting? A prince? A queen? Or some fancy religious guy?" Naruto was practically bouncing up and down, ecstatic that he finally got his wish granted.

"Eh..." the Sandaime (Third Hokage) motioned to the ANBU guards that were stationed by the doors. "Send him in" he commanded.

As the doors opened, a drunk, elderly man stumbled in, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the four brats that were to be guarding him.

"You're sending four _gakis_ (brats) to escort me- Tazuna the Expert Bridge Builder?!? Come on, you probably have some other _older _and _taller_ ninjas! I mean, look at that kid with the stupid looking face, and the short black-haired girl! They probably can`t even harm a fly!" he mocked, taking another slurp from his bottle of sake (wine).

In less than a second, Kagome was behind their 'client' and held a kunai to his throat. Nobody, not even Kakashi, saw her move. "We are more than capable to handle this mission, after all, isn't it only _C-rank mission_, right?" she pushed the kunai closer to his throat, threateningly. "I assure you, we are _more_ than capable in handling this mission" she hissed into his ear, before unhanding him and going to stand by Naruto.

"Who are you calling stupid looking?!" Naruto shouted, his face red, and anger tick dancing on his head. "I'll kill you!" he lunged towards the man, before being pulled back and dumped onto the ground unceremoniously by a bored looking Kagome.

"Ne, Naru-kun. It would be stupid to kill the person we're suppose to protect. Remember our little promise, and I won't make you hold Ubuge-chan (soft) during our next training session!" Naruto paled at the thinly veiled threat, scared stiff of 'Ubuge-chan'.

Kagome moved her hand to her pocket, and as both Sasuke, Kakashi, the Sandaime, and Tazuna tensed up, thinking she was going to pull out a weapon, but confused when she pulled out a... teddy bear.

"TEDDIE BEAR?!?" three voices chorused together, suspicious as to why Naruto would be afraid of it.

"Keep it away from me!" he screeched, before running over to the Hokage and hiding behind his figure.

"What's so scary about a children's toy?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow, and his question was soon answered when Kagome threw it at him.

"Kagome makes me carry _that_ while running around Konoha 100 times a day, then makes me do push-ups with that _thing_ on my back!" he looked close to tears.

"Ooommpphh.." Sasuke faltered under the teddy bear, causing Kakashi to sweat drop and the Sandaime to shake his head in amusement. "How much does this thing weigh?" Kagome walked over to him, and picked up the bear using only two fingers.

"500 lbs. Wait until you see his 'mother'," her eyes glimmered in glee.

"500 LBS.?!?!" The eyes of the group widened imperceptibly.

"Ano, maybe you should start on your mission..." the Sandaime hinted, attempting to hide his laughter with his hand. Kagome took the hint and stuffed the bear back into her pocket.

"Meet by the front gates in thirty minutes. Bring all of your equipment," Kakashi commanded, before poofing off to Kami (God) knows where.

"Ja ne (See ya)" Kagome too, disappeared.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

The group assembled in front of the massive green gates, drawing curious stares from others as they checked over their weapons.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked, eyes crinkling in amusement as he saw Sakura and Naruto's mouths gaping open because of the fact that he was not late.

"Hai (yes) sensei" Kagome spoke smoothly as they started to move.

After walking for what seemed like five hours, but in reality was only one hour, the group settled down for a break, as Tazuna the 'expert bridge builder' needed his rest. Taking out a breakfast bar, Kagome ate it thoughtfully, sensing three auras in the surrounding woods. Thinking quickly, she whipped out her backpack and took out a clear glass tube of what looked like water. Motioning for the other ninjas to drink it, she took the last sip, eager to explain after noting the quizzical looks of Kakashi and Sasuke.

_Hey guys, don't jump up, flinch, or do anything stupid in shock. The 'water' you just drank allows us to hear each our most concentrated thoughts; I needed to find a way to tell you something without alerting the subject of my thoughts._

_SUGOI! Kagome-chan, that's so cool! Did you make this yourself? How did you make it? Can I-_

_Dobe- shut up so she can tell us what she wanted to say!_

_I agree with Sasuke, though not in the same way he so delicately put it._

_There's five people in the surrounding forests. I think they are hired bandits to get rid of Tazuna-san. I can hear at least three kunais being brandished, so watch your step. Their coming in from all directions. Left, right, forward, behind, and I think one of them is about to go underground with his chakra to surround us. _

_Good job, Kagome. Sakura, protect Tazuna at all costs. Naruto, watch Sakura's back, and take the guy coming from the ground. Sasuke, take the guy from the left, and from behind. Kagome, take the one coming from the front, and the one on the right. I'll make sure that there are no reinforcements. Count us down, Kagome._

_Alright. 3...2...1... NOW!_

Simultaneously, five people jumped out at once. Already anticipating their opponent's surprise, Team Seven worked together to drive them back, and not 10 minutes later, the bandits were already tied up and gagged. Smirking, Sasuke pulled out the leader, who was dressed in fancier clothes, and kicked him in his stomach.

"Who sent you" he glared at the leader, his foot hovering threateningly.

"We'll never tell you, gaki (brat)!" the leader spat at Sasuke's feet, and as the avenging-driven Uchiha was about to lunge at the man, but Kakashi pulled him back, rolling his eyes at his student's impulsiveness.

"What to do, what to do," Kakashi asked himself comically as he weighed out his options. He could kill them, or send them to Konoha for questioning from Ibiki, but both had problems he had yet to work out; for example, if he chose to send them back to Konoha, who would ensure that they didn't escape?

"Ano...sensei; why don't you write a quick note to Ibiki-san, and teleport yourself along with them," she pointed at the gagged up bandits and the loudmouth leader, "straight to the Hokage's Office, throw the note towards him, and teleport back?" Kagome interrupted his train of thought, giving a better idea.

"Hmm... Yes, I guess that would work, but that leaves the fact that I do not have any paper," he paled considerably as he saw all his students eye his beloved Icha Icha Paradise book. "Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking about it!" the chibi-kakashi in his mind was starting to hyperventilate, as he struggled to keep on a menacing facade. "You don't have a snowball's chance in hell!"

Looking towards each other, the Genin members of Team Seven lunged at their sensei at the exact moment Kagome disappeared, only to reappear underneath the ground, both hands on her teacher's ankles. Pulling him down, Sasuke and Naruto attacked him to keep his hands busy as Sakura jumped in to grab the book. Being successful, the team teleported about 10 feet away, and watched in happiness as Kagome tore out the pages and bit her thumb, scribbling madly with her blood as her ink. Smiling, she handed the note to Sasuke and whispered something into his ear, which he promptly smirked at, and he put a hand on the rope that held the bandits, and teleported away.

The moment Sasuke disappeared, Kagome 'accidentally' burnt the book with a fire jutsu, and watched as it turned to black ashes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kakashi's mourning voice could be heard in each of the Hidden Villages.

. : Down in Hell : .

"What the ****?!?" a tall, red figure screamed as he was repeatedly pelted with a white object. Turning to investigate the white substance, his eyes widened in shock. "A snowball?!?" he turned his head desperately, as if in denial as he witnessed the fiery pits of his realm turn white.

Instead of scorching lakes of lava, it was like a frozen lake, with prisoners who were being burnt eternally now _ice skating._ The stalactites were now like Christmas trees, decorated with lights and ornaments. The sulphur that should have been in the air was now fluffy, falling snowflakes. The 'man' screeched in distress, as he finally noticed his own clothing.

Instead of the custom made red Armani suit and black shoes, he was now in a gaudy pink suit with _white_ shoes! It was an absolute disgrace that he, Satan, the very embodiment of _evil_ was now in tacky cloths that would have put a color-blinded old lady in shame! He started twitching; somebody was going to pay...

He started plotting revenge plans, and was shocked yet again as his loyal minions, the Seven Deadly Sin Sisters, dressed in bright colors, enjoying hot chocolate while talking about who made the best God Damned snow _angel_! His face now an unhealthy shade of purple, he ran to the observation room, impatient to find the perpetrator and deal with him _accordingly..._

. : Back on the Earth's Surface : .

When Sasuke returned, his face was still stuck in his arrogant smirk as he motioned to Kagome sadistically. Naruto, curious, stared at Kagome as well. Sakura was just jealous yet _again_ that `her` Sasuke was paying attention to Kagome.

Rummaging in her backpack, Kagome pulled out a sketchbook, along with a box that was filled with various colors of paint and ink- Kakashi started convulsing in anger.

"You mean to tell me that you already had paper, yet you proceeded to rip up my book, which may I add is more valuable than you can guess?!" at least five anger tick marks appeared on his head as he glared at Kagome, who was no doubt, the mastermind of the whole ordeal.

"Hai, sensei!" Kagome chirped happily, as if oblivious to the killing intent in Kakashi's aura.

~*~*~

After walking for another good three hours, it was now early afternoon when they came across a great river. The water looked calm, but Kagome knew it to be very deep, and probably had a really strong current.

"Over here, Tazuna-san!" a male voice called from in front of a wooden motor boat near the water's edge.

"Kobuno-san! I can't thank you enough for helping me!" Tazuna cried as he jumped towards the man, shaking his hand firmly. **(NOTE: Kobuno means boat in Japanese :) thought that would be cool for his name as he is unnamed in the anime)**

"Don't worry about it! Now, are these the ninjas you got to protect you?" Kobuno asked; after seeing his friend's nod, he gestured for them to get on the boat.

Subsequent to the entire group getting onto the boat, the motor was turned on, and they went for about 3 yards before Kobuno turned off the motor and grabbed a giant paddle from the recesses of his craft.

"Sugoi! The bridge look so-" Naruto started loudly, staring at the large incomplete structure in awe.

"Shut up! The reason I turned off the motor was to make sure that there would be no one noticing our presence!" the man hissed venomously. Shocked, Naruto turned to Kakashi, who shrugged.

Upon their arrival on land, Tazuna thanked Kobuno profusely, before motioning for the group to follow the path ahead. They trekked through the dirt path, in a formation where Naruto was in the front, followed by Tazuna behind, with Kagome and Sakura on either sides. Sasuke was behind them beside Kakashi.

"GET DOWN!" Kagome shouted the moment she spotted the puddle not 5 feet away from them. Forcing Tazuna down, she made sure the other members of their little traveling group was down, before a giant cleaver shaped object came whizzing out of the surrounding area, that would have lobbed off their heads if not for her warning.

"So, the little girl spotted my trap... I wonder how she did," a voice mocked from the shadows. Team Seven tensed immediately, their hands moving slowly to their kunai pouches.

"There was a puddle in the middle of the road. It has not rained for nearly a month," she replied back coolly, her eyes darting back and forth, her body shaking with visible excitement.

"Very good... But do you know who I am?" a tall, dark figure came from the shadows, a huge sword hefted on his back. The lower portion of his face was wrapped in white bandages, and his hitai-ate was tied around his forehead so that the know was by one ear while the actual metal piece was by the other. He wore nothing but a pair of blue pants with weird black stripes, and his chest was bare except for a flipped 'y' shaped piece of cloth. He wore arm warmers that were white with black spots.

"Zabuza Momochi; Missing Ninja from Kirigakure (the Hidden Mist Village); otherwise known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist. Many years ago, the graduation ceremony that was held there was forever banned because of that year's _event_. The normal ceremony was to pit each student against the other until one came out alive, and the other dead. About twenty years ago, the ceremony was interrupted as a child that had no ninja training single-handedly massacred the entire year's graduates," she answered, her voice as cold as ice, ignoring the incredulous looks she was getting from her teammates.

"Mou, mou, this little girl learned her history well!" he chuckled gleefully. "Ah, what fun those years were. Just simple, cold-blooded killing," he sighed wistfully, as if recalling an old friend. "Oh, what do we have here! Hatake Kakashi, the infamous Copy Ninja!" he smiled at Kakashi, anticipation in the air.

"Kagome, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, watch over Tazuna. Do _not_ interrupt the fight at all," Kakashi commanded. He pulled up his hitai-ate, to reveal a pin-wheel like eye.

"Unleashing the Sharingan already, Kakashi? I'm honoured!" Zabuza mocked. As the fight started, Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at Kagome, and asked two different questions.

"What's the Sharingan?"

"Why does sensei have the Sharingan?"

Fuming from both rage and jealousy, she glared blackly at the back of Kagome's head as she turned towards the boys. _Stupid Kagome...She thinks she can steal my Sasuke! Hmph, well she's got a thing coming! Sasuke only like ME!_ Came the dark thoughts of pinkie.

Turning back towards the fight, Kagome answered the questions. "The Sharingan is the Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline Inheritance) of the Uchiha Clan. With it, he can cast almost unbreakable Genjutsus, and is practically invincible to other Genjutsu while concentrating; he can also copy another ninja's moves, for example, hand signs. The reason he has it is because about ten years ago, when he was in a team coupled with Uchiha Obito and a girl named Rin. The Yondaime was their Jounin instructor. On a mission they attended together, Obito saved his life, but he himself lay dying. Rin, the medic-ninja of the group, was requested by Obito to give Kakashi his Sharingan, which she agreed to because it was considered their friend's dying wish."

As the fight ranged on, she gasped the moment Kakashi was in the water.

"Watch out sensei! It's a binding Jutsu!" she cried, but it was too late. Zabuza held her teacher in a water binding jutsu. Muttering blackly, she told Sakura and Naruto to watch Tazuna, and took out Tessaiga quickly, ignoring her teachers cries to take Tazuna and run.

"Are you crazy, or going senile, old man?!" Naruto shouted. "What type of team would we be if we left you here! Wasn't that what the first test was about? We will never leave a man...er... or woman behind!" he continued on, determination burning brightly in his eyes. Nodding to Sakura, the two took out their kunais, just in case Zabuza had a water clone nearby.

Transforming her charm sized Tessaiga, she pounced on Zabuza, before neatly cutting him into two, so fast that he didn't even have a chance to pull his sword out. An audible puff of smoke replaced him, and water came pouring out of what use to be Zabuza.

"This is going to be so much fun," Kagome smiled, before sheathing her huge sword. Doing a couple hand signs, she got ready for her next attack.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAY! ~Squeal**

**hoped you guys liked that! Keep in mind voting deadline comes out soon... BTW you know when they get back Kankuro makes his appearance? Well i'll be doing something toatlly new and original with that! the actual chuunin exams will probably start in 2-3 chapters; there will be a PARTY! wheeeeee~**

**im high on sugar again :) SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!**

**please read and review, and VOTE! in the end, they will ALL get some loving, but the victor will get the fluffy type of romaNce, while the others more like bestfriend/brotherly type relationship XD**

**keepin it real,**

**twiliightotaku**


	5. Life's too Short for Regrets

**. . : Kouseiton'i Kunoichi : . .**

**Chapter 5 – Life's too Short for Regrets**

By twilightotaku

**Author's Note: HOLY SHIT! About 4.5k words in this chapter, not including the A/Ns, the before part, and the title! Consider it as my new year's present to you all ^^**

**Voting will be closed at 2:00 am Jan. 1****st**** of 2009! SO VOTE! Currently:**

**Neji/Kagome – 23Gaara/Kagome – 21Itachi/Kagome – 18**

**VOTE SOOOOOOOON! VOTING CLOSES IN 2 HOURS AND 15 MINUTES!'**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and voters!**

**After the mission, there will be a little surprise that is totally original!**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN, SORRY!**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

* * *

_Before:_

_Transforming her charm sized Tessaiga, she pounced on Zabuza, before neatly cutting him into two, so fast that he didn't even have a chance to pull his sword out. An audible puff of smoke replaced him, and water came pouring out of what use to be Zabuza._

_"This is going to be so much fun," Kagome smiled, before sheathing her huge sword. Doing a couple hand signs, she got ready for her next attack._

* * *

Now:

The clone now gone, only the true Zabuza remained. One of his hands was held in a hand sign, as the other heaved his huge sword, ready for Kagome's next attack. Jumping from the neighbouring area, Naruto called the group over to him as Zabuza turned to leer at Kakashi.

"Our only chance is to release Kakashi-sensei, or we'll be dead meat!" Naruto's face clenched in anger. "Stupid binding jutsu... How do we release it?" he turned to Sasuke and Kagome, hoping they had an answer.

"That's easy; we have to make his left hand release the jutsu by distracting him enough so that he has to use that hand, releasing his hand sign and the binding jutsu. The only hard thing is how" Kagome answered grimly, unconsciously clenching Tessaiga harder.

"Hn. You guys are forgetting something; Not only do you have _me_ on this team, but there are also three of us that can attack while Sakura guards Tazuna," Sasuke smirked, as if mocking the others' non-existent intelligence. "Kagome has the best chance of attacking directly," he admitted grudgingly, "but dobe (dead last) and I can do the Evil Wind Shuriken: Shadow Windmill Technique right after you step out of the way," Naruto grinned gleefully at this, totally overlooking the fact that he was called 'dobe'. The three nodded at each other, before jumping into position.

"Ne, Zabuza-san. Shall we try out a sword dance?" Kagome asked cockily, interrupting his little mocking session. Raising her sword, she practically flew at him, and just as she was about to hit him, he raised his own sword and blocked. Zabuza's sword flew down to her leg, and just as it was going to cut through her ankle, she jumped out of the way, but a weird piece of metal binding came off. The clash of metal could be heard, and as quickly as it had happened, it stopped.

"Feh, as if a girl like you could defeat me! After all, a water clone only has 1/10 of the original's power!" he replied, and the sword dance began. They moved like blurs, dodging, thrusting, striking, parrying, but it seemed like they were equal on all counts. Suddenly, Kagome teleported behind Sasuke, and Naruto smirked. He threw his rival/friend the huge shuriken, which Sasuke promptly threw at Zabuza. Naruto created a dozen clones of himself, and transformed the original into a shuriken just like the one that was just thrown, and hid in its shadow. Catching the first shuriken, Zabuza merely laughed, and jumped over the second one. As soon as Naruto was cleared, he released his jutsu, and threw a kunai at Zabuza from behind.

Three things happened simultaneously; Zabuza accidentally released his jutsu, causing Kakashi to be free; their sensei leaped out of the water and right in front of Zabuza.

"Good job, guys. Now protect Tazuna, and do not interfere!" he commanded as his Sharingan began spinning wildly.

"Even though those brats have freed you, I can still defeat you with my jutsu!" Zabuza started doing hand signs at such a pace that it looked like a blur to Team Seven. Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Sheep, Snake, Pig, Sheep, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Ox, Horse, Sheep, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Monkey, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Sheep-Zabuza's eyes widened as he saw Kakashi do the exact same thing. Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Rabbit, Boar, Dragon, Ox, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Rat- he started panicking because it was as if Kakashi was doing it faster than him. Blinking his eyes as he continued, he nearly stopped altogether when he saw himself at the place where Kakashi was. _No, it must be a Genjutsu..._ he thought to himself nervously. Rat, Boar, Bird- just as he was about to call out the name of the jutsu, Kakashi said it.

"Gogyou Ryou Justu!" (Water Dragon Technique) two voices called out at the same time, though to Zabuza it was as if he was one word behind Kakashi. As the name suggested, two huge dragons made completely of water appeared, and were intertwined as they attacked, causing a huge explosion. With the attack annulled, Zabuza attempted to do his ultimate attack; the Water Vortex. As he was about to begin, Kakashi knew that this was his last chance, and was about to throw a kunai at his throat when two senbons (throwing needles) appeared and hit Zabuza's neck. A rustle of leaves from behind the team signified somebody entering, and as they turned, they saw a ninja with a white mask on, two red markings, one from the right cheek curving up to where his nose should have been, and one from the middle of his chin going up to meet the point where the first curved. On his forehead was four curved lines that symbolized Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist.

"Thank you for catching him. I've been after him for a while now," the ninja went to where the body of Zabuza lay, and was about to teleport when Naruto shouted out.

"Hey! Who are you?!"

"I'm a-"

"Naruto, he's a hunter ninja for Kirigakure. It's his job to find and destroy the body of the missing ninja from his village so that their secrets are kept," Kagome's mouth curved slightly at her hyperactive team mate's antics.

"Oh, okay then..." he scratched his head sheepishly, eyes closed.

The Hunter Ninja disappeared, and as they were about to continue on, Kakashi lost consciousness.

"Wow..." Tazuna was staring at Team Seven, shocked at their skill; and that short girl! She could wield a blade at least three times her size!

"Ne, Kagome, I forgot to ask, but are you wearing any weights?" Sakura asked, remembering her sword fight from earlier.

_Zabuza's sword flew down to her leg, and just as it was going to cut through her ankle, she jumped out of the way, but a weird piece of metal binding came off._

"Hai, Sakura; they probably saved my life too!" Kagome's eyes went '^', and she cocked her head to the side, as if knowing that she had another question.

"How much?" Sasuke interrupted, black eyes scowling at the distance, not meeting anybody's eyes.

"Eh... Right before the mission started I added 10 lbs, so now it comes out to... around 50 lbs. On each hand, leg, and one around my waist," Sasuke looked at her in disbelief. A total of 250 lbs.?!?

"Total of 250 lbs, but I have to take them off now, because their all totalled, and I have to carry Kakashi-sensei anyways. He's about to pass out in 3...2...1..." true enough, Kakashi lost consciousness, and Kagome picked him up, slinging him around her back. "Lead the way, Tazuna-san," she spoke cheerfully, ignoring the looks of amazement coming from her team and client.

**. : 3 Hours Later at the House : .**

"Kagome! Sensei is finally awake!" Sakura announced as she saw said person start to move, then open his one visible eye.

"Eh... what happened?" their teacher asked sleepily, his eyes still slightly unfocused.

"You overused your Sharingan, and lost consciousness! Kagome had to carry you here! By the way, we're at Tazuna's house now! Believe it!" Naruto said. Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, came in, passing a bowl of water to Sakura, who held it up to Kakashi's lips. Tsunami then left the room, saying she had to attend to something.

"Tazuna-san," Kakashi began, eyeing the bridge builder. "We need to know something. Why would there be Jounin level ninjas after you? If we had known, this would have been classified at least as a B-class mission."

"Eh..." Tazuna sighed. The cat's out of the bag now... "You've probably heard of the wealthy shipping mogul, Gato; outwardly, he runs a large shipping company, but secretly, he deals with drugs and sells them along with other illegal items. He mainly uses missing ninjas and gangs to help, to take over businesses and countries. Overall, he's one of the most wicked man alive, and he's after me."

"Because of the bridge, right?" Kagome cut in unexpectedly.

"Yes, because upon the bridge's completion, his control over our small island would be diminished. Almost a year ago, he set his eyes on our home country, and through blasphemous ways he took control of the shipping company here. He now has the entire monopoly on all business interchanges in our country. Even now our nobles aren't any richer than a merchant in other lands, so we would not be able to pay the fee of an expensive B-class mission." He proceeded to tell them about how his adopted son became the hero of the Land of the Waves, and how he was killed, causing his grandson to lose hope, and the land to deteriorate as nobody wanted to stand up to him.

"So since you're building the bridge, you're in the way," Kakashi speculated. "Well, we _do_ have a reason to abandon the mission without any repercussions should we choose to. But-"

"No way I'm abandoning this mission!" Naruto butted in. "This is the first mission we've had that isn't boring! If we abandon it, what will happen to all our other missions? I say we stay," there were a couple nods of agreement, but Sakura looked slightly nervous, before steeling herself by saying if she stayed, her 'Sasuke-kun' would be impressed. There was a brief silence before Kagome changed the topic completely.

"Kakashi-sensei; I'm pretty sure Zabuza is still alive," Kagome grimaced at her colleague's surprise. Even Sasuke's face was colored in incredulity.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted, furious; Kakashi sighed.

"I thought as much... But how did you know?" he asked inquisitively, staring at Kagome with thinly veiled curiosity.

"First, Hunter Ninjas are suppose to dispose of the bodies on site, so that no mistakes are made. Second, the weapon he used to 'kill' Zabuza was Senbons, which are only deadly when they hit a vital organ; there are no vital organs in the neck, and there's a special spot where if hit accurately, it puts the person in a temporary state of death," Kagome explained, ignoring the looks from everybody else.

"Hn..." came Sasuke's single word reply.

"Mou, mou, how troublesome..." Kakashi sighed.

"Ano, what do we do now, sensei?" Sakura questioned, while glaring at Kagome for impressing 'her' Sasuke-kun.

"We train," his reply was short, sweet, and to the point.

"NANI (what) ?!?!!" Naruto screamed.

"We only have a few days until the bridge is complete, and Zabuza is bound to show up in the future, but not too soon as he was injured, so the only thing we can do is train," he clarified slowly, as if speaking to an idiot. "Since I can't move much, we'll be working on chakra control. Meet me in the forest in 10 minutes," he instructed. Taking a crutch from beside him, he slowly stood up, and left to do whatever it is perverted Jounin instructors do in their free time.

**. : 10 minutes later in the forest : .**

"So what's our assignment?" Naruto asked excitedly, practically bouncing off the trees, his eys shining with anticipation.

"We are going to... be climbing trees!" his eyes crinkled and went '^' shaped as he saw three of his students fall down anime style.

"Climbing trees?!" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yes, climbing trees, except without using your hands. Watch," and without further ado, the Jounin limped to one of the trees nearby, and walked up the tree as if he were walking on ground.

"Hmm..." Kagome pondered how he could do it, and concluded that he was sending chakra to the soles of his feet, making them act like mini vacuums. Her sapphire eyes lighting in understanding, she ran to the nearest tree, and was about to try it out when four kunais landed in front of each member of their team.

"You focus your chakra to your feet, and try to walk up the tree. Mark the highest you're able to go until you're able to reach the top." The chibi-Kagome in her mind cheered as she got it right.

"Ano...what's chakra?" Naruto asked awkwardly. Four people fell over, shocked.

"You're a _genin_ and you don't know what _chakra _is?!" Sakura asked in disbelief.

Shaking his head, Kakashi explained it as the energy they used to create their jutsus. Understanding, Naruto shouted that he would be able to do it easy, because he was to be the next Hokage, and was proved wrong.

As both boys struggled, Kagome cast a critical glance towards them. Naruto was displaying to little chakra, causing him to fall flat on his face, but Sasuke was displaying too much, causing cracks to form in the tree. _So that's why he's training us with this. You need an exact amount of chakra; too little and you end up as Naruto, and too much as Sasuke. It will help with your chakra control, making our Ninjutsu attacks stronger..._ she mused to herself, before gripping the kunai tightly.

"Hey, this is pretty easy!" Sakura hollered from 2/3 up her tree. Standing there, she beamed triumphantly before letting her fingers form a peace sign, glancing _not_ so discreetly at Sasuke, who just 'Hn-ed'. Disappointed, she ignored Naruto when he declared how 'cool' she was.

_So much drama..._ Kagome thought, amused. Holding onto her own kunai, she closed her eyes, and concentrated. Seeing the familiar cerulean blue that was her chakra, she focused it onto her feet, then started up the tree, hoping she could do it in one try.

"Argh! This is so stupid!" Naruto growled down below, glaring at his tree. He turned and saw Sasuke panting on the ground beside him, and saw Sakura still on her perch in the tree. "Hey, where's Kagome?" he asked, looking around.

Kakashi looked up from his brand new Icha Icha Paradise book that was just taken out of his secret stash in his Jounin vest. "Somewhere..." he replied uninterestedly, before giggling from something he read. Shaking his head in disgust, inner-Sakura was hoping that Kagome was dead in a ditch somewhere, but to no avail.

"Up here guys!" a soft voice called from above. Looking up, Team Seven and the perverted Jounin saw Kagome, balancing on one foot on the very tip of her designated tree. "I've done this before!" she called out after seeing the shocked looks from the boys and the teacher, and ignoring the jealous scowl coming from pinkie.

"Ehh..." Kakashi pondered what she could do now. "I guess you have a free day then. Go practice whatever technique you want. Sakura, Kagome, you will be guarding Tazuna tomorrow, while the boys keep practicing.

Nodding, Kagome jumped of the tree head first, her hair whipping around her, before doing a graceful flip and landing feet first. "I'll be over there if you need anything," she nodded towards a clearing that stood half covered by a bunch of bushes.

"I'm going back to the house..." Sakura started, but was pouted when she saw _nobody_ paying attention to her.

A couple hours passed, and Kakashi had already returned to the house, claiming his leg was hurting, but limping on his not injured leg, which caused many raised brows.

"Where are you going, dobe?" Sasuke asked gruffly as he saw Naruto walk in the opposite direction of the house.

"Huh? I'm going to ask Kagome for help, of course!" he stuck his tongue out at his rival, and left with Sasuke's eyes watching him. Hiding in the bushes, he whispered a soft 'Sugoi!', which caused Sasuke to come over and investigate.

Inside the sheltered clearing, Kagome stood there, a huge ball of each element floating in a loose circle around her. Fire, water, earth, lightning, air, and a ball of something that was pure cerulean blue that was unlike the regular pale dull blue. Muttering a few choice words, Kagome did a couple hand signs that were completely unknown to the two boys, and each ball turned into a creature; the fire turned into a phoenix, the water into a seahorse type serpent, the earth into a giant wolf, air into a winged horse, lightning into a dragon, and the pure blue into an owl that probably represented wisdom. Creating a couple shadow clones, she waved her hand, as if ordering her 'summons' to attack, and not 10 seconds later, all of the clones were annihilated.

"SUGOI!" Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. He _had_ to know what that was to become the greatest Hokage of Konohagarue!

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, steel in her voice, as she dismissed her summons, who bowed to her before disappearing in a whisk of light.

"Eh...I wanted to ask you how you did the tree climbing thing," he scratched his head sheepishly, before turning to Sasuke. "What were _you_ doing here?" he leered at his rival.

"Hn," before going back to practice. Rolling her eyes, she turned to Naruto.

"It's really easy, come on, I'll show you," taking his hand, they raced to his tree, where Kagome was impressed by the numerous cuts he performed.

"Ok, first, close your eyes, and relax. It won't work if you're stressed or frustrated," she started quietly, as to not bother Sasuke, who was nearby and straining his ears discreetly, and to the amusement of Kagome, who lowered her voice even more. "Focus your chakra into your feet, imagine it's like a liquid pouring into a cup, too much and it will overflow, too little and it will be not enough. Race up the tree with the same serene feeling from before," she explained.

Naruto took a deep breath, and closed his eyes to focus. Before long, he was about 2/3 there before he fell. "Good job, Naru-kun!" she embraced him, much to Sasuke's jealousy. "One more try, and you should get it!"

"Of course I got it! After all, I'm going to be Konoha's next Hokage!" he boasted happily, before trying again. Sitting down, Kagome watched him try, and was happy for him when he finally reached the top.

"I'll be right back," she promised, before running off towards the house for Kami (God) knows what.

After like a minute of a tensed silence, Naruto noticed his 'companion's' twitching eyebrows. Ignoring it, he looked up to the sky, staring awed at the stars.

"What did she say to you?" the Uchiha finally sucked up his pride and asked.

"Huh?" was Naruto's intelligent reply.

"Kagome; what did she say when you asked her?" his eyebrow twitching like crazy now, more than annoyed at the fact that he had to ask _Uzamaki Naruto _of all people.

"Eh..." he burst out laughing, causing Sasuke to continue his eyebrow twitching and creating an anger tick mark on his head. "You should have asked her for help too! I'll never tell you!" Naruto claimed gleefully.

"I'm back!" came an unexpected voice. "Tsunami-san says it's time for dinner, so we have to go back, but you can practice again tomorrow!" Kagome went to Naruto's side, linked arms with him, and started towards the house, leaving a fuming and jealous Sasuke behind.

Back at the house, everybody was seated for dinner, and Team Seven met Inari, who was Tazuna's grandson. He was quiet most of the meal, and would stare at the photo frame that had a tear on the top left corner, ignoring the noise around him, along with the two boys; one blonde the other dark haired, eating as if there were no tomorrow.

"I have to keep eating..." Sasuke started, though how he said that while eating madly was beyond Kagome's comprehension.

"...to beat him!" Naruto continued, eating as Sasuke, causing many sweat drops to appear among the heads of the others.

"Baka... you guys shouldn't eat so much! Yes, you have to eat, but if you eat too much, you'll end up sick!" Kagome eyed the two, her eyes clearly stating her disgust. Kakashi just nodded, and Sakura called Naruto disgusting while watching Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, totally neglecting to see Sasuke was eating the same way Naruto was.

"You're all going to die! Why don't you mind your own business and leave!? There's no way you can defeat Gato" Inari blurted out, angry.

"Inari!" Tsunami, his mother reprimanded sharply.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU LITTLE GAKI (brat)?!?" Naruto shouted, anger and disbelief radiating off his person.

"There's no way you'll win. You'll all just die."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Naruto, calm down," Kagome stroked his arm soothingly, hoping she would shut her friend up before any further argument would erupt.

"Baka, you're fighting with a child!" Sakura said snootily.

"Listen up, Inari! I'm a super cool ninja that will one day become the strongest Hokage in the history of Hokages! I don't know anything about this Gato guy, but one thing's for sure, he will _never_ be able to beat me! I'll be a hero to thousands of people!" Naruto puffed out his chest proudly.

"Feh, there's no such thing as heroes! If you consider your life precious, then you should leave now and mind your own business!" Inari screeched as he opened the door, about to leave.

"Where are you going, Inari?" Tsunami asked worriedly.

"To look at the ocean from my room" he replied, not even looking at his mother.

Kagome sighed, and raised her eyebrow at the looks she was getting. "What? He probably lost somebody close to him when he was younger...That's why he's acting like this" glancing at the surprised faces of Tsunami and Tazuna, she knew she was correct. Of course she was; after all, practically the same thing happened to her. Excusing herself, she left through the same door that was just used.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Naruto asked after he paused in his frantic eating.

"To check on Inari," she replied softly, before padding up the stairs to Inari's room. Thinking back on her past, she shook her head, as if it would dispel her thoughts. Sighing again, she knocked on the door, but nobody answered. She assumed he couldn't hear her, so she proceeded to go into the balcony, where he stood leaning on the railing, staring at the ocean.

"What are you doing here?" Inari asked.

"To talk to you. I apologize for Naruto's behaviour, but sometimes he just doesn't think his actions or words through. Your grandfather told us about your father; like you, Naruto grew up without a father; heck, he didn't even have his mother. The villagers abhorred Naruto, and tried to kill him discreetly various times, but he never complained. His dream, to become Hokage, was also to hope people would acknowledge him, and not hate him. For that dream, he would give away his life gladly, if only for the one person who accepted him." Kagome smiled softly at the child. "I bet that he's so sick of moaning and crying; he understands what it is to be truly strong, like your father. Out of everybody here, Naruto probably understands you way more than you think."

"Eh?" was Inari's smart reply.

"Deep down, I bet that he wants you to be free and happy, instead of sad and bawling" she explained.

"But, how? I run away so much; I'm a coward!" he sobbed.

"No, you're not," Kagome started firmly. "Your grandfather use to be a coward, but now he's standing up for what he believes in just by building that bridge! Start by supporting your grandfather, and don't go on about all that 'you're gonna die' crap. Start training to become stronger both spiritually and mentally. Starts hoping, living, don't regret anything you do. Life's too short for regrets!" Kagome hugged him, giving him warmth and comfort.

"Domo Arigato (Thank you very much), Kagome-nee-chan!" Inari returned the hug, before running off to speak with his granddad. Kagome smiled wistfully before returning to the room she would be sharing with Sakura.

"Hm... She stole the words right out of my mouth!" Kakashi said, hiding on the roof, smiling.

**. : Two Days Later : .**

After a day of gruelling training, the boys had finally accomplished their 'task', and the entire Team Seven walked proudly on their way to the bridge. Inari had lightened up, and would hug each of them and wish them luck every time they left. Kakashi's body was back to normal, though he was slightly depressed when he found 39 of his hidden copies of his Icha Icha Paradise 'books' tortured in different ways on his bed the second night. For example, one was so washed out with water that the ink was gone, another looked like it rolled in mud, etc.

"Eh, I forgot my hitai-ate!" Kagome said quietly. "I'll be right back, k?" she looked towards the group, who only nodded, before disappearing back to the house.

The scene that greeted them on the bridge was appalling. The workers lay on the ground, not dead, but some severely injured, and the mist hung thickly in the air so that it was hard to see. Kakashi immediately pulled out his Sharingan and a kunai, his grip tightening.

"Here they come," he spoke softly, before turning his head slightly to Sakura. "Protect Tazuna at all costs."

"Long time, no see, Kakashi," a voice mocked from the mist. "It looks like you haven't managed to ditch the gakis (brats) yet! Oh, but what's this? The short girl is missing. I wonder where she is... maybe... she's too scared to be a ninja?" the dangerous voice continued.

"Why you-"Naruto was interrupted as Kakashi smothered his mouth with his hand.

About a dozen Zabuzas surrounded the Konoha ninjas, each formidable in his own right. Nodding to his two male students, Kakashi allowed them what they were aching to do. They both took out various shuriken and kunais from their weapons pouch, and charged them with their chakra. Whipping them towards the Zabuzas, they stood know chance. 12 simultaneous 'poofs' could be heard as all the clones were destroyed.

"Hmm... so you have improved. Haku, it looks like you have two new challengers, ne?" Zabuza's voice leered from the mist.

"Hai," a voice responded.

"It seems Kagome's hypothesis was correct," Kakashi said out loud, stalling for time. "The masked one, from earlier, has been Zabuza's comrade the entire time. Methinks he should stop hiding under his mask, and face us now!" he thundered.

"Hn. I hate conniving bastards like him; always hiding behind a mask. I'll battle him myself," Sasuke growled out.

"Sasuke-kun! You're so cool!" Sakura squealed sickeningly, causing all the men to wince. The mist dispersed to reveal two men, the first, the familiar figure of Zabuza, and the second that of the Hunter Ninja from their first encounter.

"Notable, although the clones you've just eradicated only have 1/10th of the power of the original," Haku alleged. "Still notable, I guess..."

After given the signal from Zabuza, Haku appeared before Sasuke in a whirlwind of water. "Get ready..." was the only thing said before he attacked.

* * *

**A/N : There you have it folks! Hope you enjoyed it, please read and review and vote! Remember, VOTING CLOSES AT 2 AM! 2 HOURS AND 15 MINUTES AND COUNTING! THE RESULTS WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW MORNING!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Cheers^^**

**twilightlotaku**


	6. It's a Good Life

**. . : Kouseiton'i Kunoichi : . .**

**Chapter 6 – It's a Good Life**

By twilightotaku

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but it was already done when Microsoft crashed on me T-T, so I had to redo it. There will be some fashion stuff in the bottom, and you can review/PM me with your email and i'll send it to you! E.g. email hotmail/ gmail/ whatever DOT com!**

**After they return from their mission, there's an original thing made by ME! So hope you enjoy, and send in your thoughts!**

**Lurves,**

**Twilightotaku**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto and all of it's characters. I don't own any of the dresses/accessories/hairstyles/tiaras, etc. I DO own the club I made, and the mini club plot ^^**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO KIRAROSE19 AND KAGOME MIKO 207 FOR BEING GOOD SPORTS! They've been rooting for Gaara, and when they lost, they still reviewed and said that they would continue reading anyways! Anywho, my new Gaara/Kagome fic will be out BEFORE the next update! But i need to know which one you think:**

**CHOICE 1 – **Au fic, based LOOSELY on Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, or the fairytale, the Six Swans

**CHOICE 2 **– Kind of like this one; Kagome is from the Sand and is Gaara's childhood friend, but moves to Konoha; years later, they meet again, will their friendship resume, or will something more emerge?

**LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Before:_

_The mist dispersed to reveal two men, the first, the familiar figure of Zabuza, and the second that of the Hunter Ninja from their first encounter. _

_"Notable, although the clones you've just eradicated only have 1/10__th__ of the power of the original," Haku alleged. "Still notable, I guess..."_

_After given the signal from Zabuza, Haku appeared before Sasuke in a whirlwind of water. "Get ready..." was the only thing said before he attacked._

Now:

**. : At the House : .**

"Ah, Kagome-san, what are you doing here?" Tsunami asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Aren't you suppose to be watching father with the others?"

"Hai, but I forgot my hitai-ate, so I came back to get it," Kagome explicated, gesturing towards the room she and Sakura had shared the night before.

"Ok then! I'll be working on lunch if you need me," the woman said cheerfully, before resuming back to her work. "By the way, Inari's in his room again. Could you get him to help me while you're up there?" she asked.

"Sure..." Kagome trailed up the stairs, and sent Inari downstairs. Going to her room, she quickly located her hitai-ate, and went back down, only to feel two malicious presences nearby. "Tsunami, Inari, get behind me!" she commanded after noticing there would be no time for them to hide. Thank Kami-sama that she had forgotten her hitai-ate, she shuddered delicately as to what would happen had she not been there.

Two lumbering thugs carrying small katanas ripped through the front door, their yellow teeth glistening as they smirked malevolently. Eyeing Tsunami behind her, Kagome stiffened, her hand traveling slowly to her weapon's pouch.

"Look what we have here... The old one is probably the bridge-builder's daughter. But boss never told us there was a young one too," the first one leered, staring at Kagome's more _feminine _places. She promptly started seeing red, glaring so frostily at him that Konoha was already probably snowing in the Land of Fire. She was going to beat them up. Badly.

**. : In Konoha : . **

"A-a-ano, Kiba-kun," a girl with the most peculiar lavender eyes questioned, looking up in shock. "I-i-is it s-s-snowing?!" she stared at the falling snowflakes in awe. She had never seen snow, because her home village was in the Land of Fire, and all her missions had yet to bring her to the Land of Snow.

"Eh..." a dark haired youth looked up curiously as well, a couple of the snowflakes landing on the markings on both his cheeks. "It's snowing?!" he stuck out his tongue, as if it were some illusion, some Genjutsu, caused by an enemy village to distract them while they attacked. Feeling the cold, white substance melt on his tongue, he yelped in surprise. "It's snowing!" his eyes were now widened.

"Hn. It would seem that my insects don't like the snow much..." another dark haired youth mused, his eyes hidden from view by his dark sun glasses.

**. : On the Bridge : .**

As the two boys began their little Taijutsu fight, Haku spoke in a monotonous voice. "I already have two advantages over you. You should just give up, or you'll get hurt" he said, dodging an incoming punch and a swift roundhouse kick.

"Pft. What advantage?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, sending even more combos towards his opponent. Jumping up, grabbed a set of kunai, and threw them all down towards Haku, who promptly evaded them by using a substitution jutsu.

"First, there's water in the ground. You could say that my bloodline involves a lot of water. The second, is that one of your hands are already occupied by me" he managed to say as he did a series of moves that practically immobilized Sasuke.

As Kakashi fought Zabuza, and Sasuke fought Haku, Naruto and Sakura looked on, protecting Tazuna at the same time. Sakura, was of course staring at her beloved 'Sasuke-kun' with hearts in her eyes, and Naruto was turning his head rapidly, attempting to watch both fights at once.

Seemingly stomping on a nearby puddle of water randomly, Haku used one hand to start doing a succession of hand signs, causing surprise to momentarily stun his opponent.

_He can do... one handed jutsu!? _Sasuke thought panicking inwardly, while his exterior remained cool and collected. He cursed many profanities as Haku called out the name of his jutsu.

"Hishou Mizu no Hari Kakushigoto Jutsu (Flying Water Needle Secret Technique!" the water droplets from the splash turned into needles, and flew towards Sasuke in a speed so great that a hungry Naruto on ½ price ramen day did not compare. Quickly releasing his chakra, like from training, Sasuke managed to dodge the brunt of the attacks. The two went on, hitting, blocking, their speed matching each other's.

Using a quick substitution jutsu as Haku's fist came dangerously close to his face, Sasuke appeared behind him, and managed to get a swift kick in, smirking smugly as he had won the 'game of speed'. Both panting heavily, they started to square off again, until Haku disappeared, and was seen on a nearby tree branch, preparing for yet another secret technique.

**. : Back at the House : .**

Pulling out her chain of weapons, Kagome took out Tokijiin, smirked wickedly as they advanced. Making the mini sword enlarge, her smirk grew wider as she could smell their fear in the air.

"Tsunami, Inari, close your eyes," she instructed. She did not want the innocent watching her lop of the heads of people, not even guilty people. As Tsunami shut her eyes, she immediately brought her hands to Inari's face, knowing that he wouldn't close his eyes if given the chance. Ignoring his 'mmph' of protest, she turned her body so that her back was facing the fight, anxious for him not to see anything gory before he turned 10; 15, if she could help it, but she knew she would have to let him go eventually.

After glancing towards the two and noting that they would not see anything, she raised her sword and defended herself from the sloppy attack from the first one, the one who leered at her while making lewd comments.

Slowly leading them outside as she parried, her entire body started shaking in excitement. She could do whatever she wanted now, because the house would not be broken in any way, shape, or form.

"Ryouu Doumeihiguyou (Dragon Strike)" she called out, barely audible, watching in satisfaction as the thugs and probably rapists were blasted into oblivion by a bright blue light. The clearing was practically barren now, everything destroyed from the blast.

"Sugoi, Kagome-nee-chan!" Inari's childish voice squealed as he tackled her left leg, hugging the life out of it. Kagome raised an eyebrow as she turned to look for his mother, as she was suppose to keep him from watching.

"Eh, Arigato for the compliment," she replied after seeing the woman shrug sheepishly at her son's antics. Pushing the child away gently, she returned Tokijiin into its 'chibi' form, and taking out Tenseiga. Waving it with a flick of her wrist, the clearing let up in a flash of light, and what the two inhabitants of the house saw shocked them.

The just barren land was now filled with green grass. Of to the side was a little vegetable patch, filled with enough food to last for the winter time. The trees that were just broken and black were now tall and magnificent.

"Sugoi..." little Inari managed to breath out, causing a wry smile to appear on Kagome's face, unbidden.

"This is Tenseiga, the sword of healing. Everything you see here was once here, but died from a lack of care. I've only revived them," she answered Tsunami's silent question. Returning Tenseiga, she hugged Inari, before bidding her goodbye, as she left towards the bridge where her companions were, probably already fighting.

**. : Back on the Bridge : .**

"Akuma Kogami no Aisu Kakushigoto Jutsu (Demonic Mirrors of Ice Secret Technique)!" Haku announced. The air itself seemed to freeze, and formed ice mirrors around Sasuke, much to the despair of the two other members of Team Seven.

"Kuso!" they heard a voice, and turned sharply to see their sensei glancing towards Sasuke in what looked like panic. As he was about to leap off, no doubt to save his student, Zabuza stepped in front of him.

"Heh, trying to save the kid? Nobody has ever beaten Haku's Mirror Technique! I guess it is a waste for such promising ninjas to die, but a job's a job," he looked almost apologetically at Kakashi, giving him a look that portrayed a small amount of remorse, the majority of it was determination.

"You don't want this life for yourself, and your charge, do you?" Kakashi breathed, stunned. Contemplating in his mind, he could almost _sympathize_! He looked at Zabuza critically, before coming to a conclusion. (**A/N The following part is purely fictional and used to propel my story forward; its FICTIONAL, so please, no reviews on how crazy I am!)**

"You're right," Zabuza grunted as he managed to avoid a leg coming straight for his chest. "I've always been shunned in that _village_, just because of the fact that I was an orphan, and resented me because I had beaten their so-called 'clan prodigies'. Their hatred and resentment piled up, and when I adopted Haku when I was only 20, they snuck up on our apartment and tried to burn it down," his dark eyes were shadowed even more so, in anger and disgust. "We ran, of course, but were labelled Missing Ninja almost a day after our departure," at this, he gave a dry, mirthless laugh. "We do what we must to survive..." he trailed off, before glancing over towards Haku. Estimating that he still needed time, he started to fight Kakashi with a renewed vigour.

"Why I'm telling you this is even beyond me," he shrugged while throwing a punch. "But we do what we have to do to survive," at this, he smirked, and continued to fight.

"You have no hope. You're trapped in my mirror, and you will never get out... alive..." Haku's voice seemed to echo in the mirrors, causing Sasuke to look in all possible directions. "I will show you what true speed is..." before Sasuke could even mutter a reply, at least three senbons (throwing needles) came from different directions. With little to no time to react, Sasuke managed to dodge some, but still sustained injuries.

After a long period of time, Sasuke's body was covered in small gashes, each though seemingly painless, quite painful. Naruto, being Konoha's Number 1 Knucklehead, found a way to get _in_ the mirror prison, and jumped right in.

"Hah! I've come to help you, teme!" Naruto cried, striking a 'good-guy' pose, smiling ridiculously with his thumbs up sign high in the air.

"Baka..." Sasuke muttered blackly to himself.

"HEY! I come to rescue you and all you can say is 'baka'?!" Naruto screamed, outrage evitable in his eyes and voice. "Why you ungrateful little-"

"Now we _both_ have to find a way to get out!" he hissed venomously at the boy that was the dobe (dead last) of their graduating year; heck, probably the dobe of the entire Academy too!

"Eh..." said the 'dobe', who scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Kagome-chan will come save us!" he smiled brightly at the prospect, completely ignoring Haku, who was now staring at them with something akin to longing.

"You guys are so lucky... You have friends you can count on, and nobody in your village hates you, or tries to kill you..." Haku's voice was overfilling with longing and envy. "But a job's a job. I'm sorry, maybe if we had met under different circumstances..." he drifted off, turning his attention back to his mirrors.

The fight that had resounded was pretty much one-sided; Haku was throwing senbons from every direction, and the two rivals/best friends dodging and evading, occasionally helping the other out, albeit grudgingly. Not 10 minutes later, Naruto was passed out after pushing Sasuke out of the way and taking at least 15 needles directly in his body. Sasuke was now attempting to protect not only himself, but the blonde idiot as well.

"Hn. It seems that your friend has just saved you. Too bad you can't repay the favour; you'll be knocked out like him before your sensei loses."

"Then I'll never be knocked out; Kakashi will never lose to him," Sasuke hissed back, glaring at the mirrors blackly.

They continued 'fighting', if you can call it that. Sasuke had quickly reached into Naruto's weapons pouch and grabbed a kunai to defend himself with, and the senbons were closing in. Both boys were bloodied up, while Haku remained spotless. It seemed as if the 'Rookie of the Year' had met his match. He was already exhausted, and dodging thousands of senbons didn't help that much.

"Sasuke! Can you hold up a bit longer? I think I can get you out of there!" a distinct feminine voice called from the outside. _Kagome..._ he thought. Pushing in a renewed effort, he managed to defend himself and Naruto without getting any more cuts.

Outside, the scene was..._interesting._ Kakashi and Zabuza were having what looked like a staring contest, but the ninjas knew that it was a fight of Genjutsu. Sakura stood uselessly by Tazuna, who was scratching the back of his head while watching the aforementioned fight. The new arrival, Kagome, was concentrating on one of the mirrors, noting that it was made of wind and ice, and positioned so that it would give Haku the best possible advantage over whoever was inside.

Starting a series of over thirty hand signs, Kagome was finished before you could even blink; her hands moved so fast that viewing the signs were next to impossible, even to a Sharingan. After she took a huge breath, she called out her jutsu.

"Daichi Seirei Shouheki Jutsu!" (Earthen Spirit Barrier Technique) though the effects were not visible to the watchers outside, they brought two feelings inside the huge dome of ice. Astonishment from Haku, whose mirror was suppose to be impenetrable and sweet relief from Sasuke. What looked like a woman with long brown hair adorned with a crown of flowers, with a greenish tint to her skin, came from underneath, embracing both boys and covering them with her own body. Outside, Kagome took another breath, and did another progression of hand signs.

"Kasai Raikou Fenikkusu: Kaen no Ikusen Taiyou Jutsu! (Fire Lightning Phoenix: Flame of a Thousand Suns Technique)" blowing out her breath from the very bowels of her stomach, a flaming red and blue phoenix came out of her mouth, engulfing the mirrors with a blow of both fire and lightning from its' mouth. Shocked, Haku could only watch as his mirror disintegrated, melting into a slushy pile, as the Earth spirit protected the team-mates from the fiery explosion. Nodding to the spirit, the green-skinned woman flew towards Haku, snapping her fingers when she was a mere 2 feet away. Four dark brown poles made of rock and wood with sharp, point thorns scattered everywhere burst from the ground, wrapping themselves securely around Haku's feet and hands. Bowing to Kagome, the spirit left, sinking back into the depths of the Earth.

"How did you-"Haku breathed out.

Baring him a glance, she spoke lowly, so only he could hear. "Why do you fight for him? Why do you wander? Do you really want to be like him?"

"Yes. He gave my life a reason, a purpose, so I do my best for him," he replied, equally softly.

"I see. It is a good life, to fight for someone that gives your life a purpose, to save you from yourself and others..." Kagome's sentence flowed off, her face deep in thought. Shooting him an apologetic look, she turned and turned back towards the burnt prism.

Kagome leaped into the remains of the center of his prism and took Naruto from Sasuke, and gestured for him to go by Sakura, which he promptly did. Carrying Naruto, she laid him down on the pink-haired kunoichi's other side, tossing a small bottle of what looked like ointment to Sakura, who hesitantly applied it onto Naruto's wounds. Now slightly safer, the group turned their attention to Zabuza and Kakashi, whom had stopped staring at each other a long time ago.

"You have no chances of victory. Your 'student' is already bound, and all that's left is you. On my team, I have Sasuke, the 'Rookie of the Year,' Sakura, who is among one of the best rookies who can control chakra, and Naruto, the Number 1 Knuckle-headed ninja in Konoha." Noticing Zabuza's almost non-existent glance to his most mysterious student, he continued on. "And Kagome, the Kunoichi with the best analytical skill in her age group, and the Genin of Elemental Techniques," he finished off, grinning at Zabuza, not that anybody could see behind his mask.

"Hmph," was the 'Demon of the Mist' only reply. Fighting for a bit longer, nobody noticed the gang coming towards them, let by a fat, pompous, stout looking man. Turning the moment they sensed a new presence, they turned to see Gato, and a band of at least 50 thugs with him.

"Gato?" came Zabuza's surprised voice. "What are you doing here? I'm getting rid of them, so get out of the way!" he snarled, showing a surprising amount of hatred towards the man.

"I know, but I've become _so _smart!" Gato's nasally voice sounded, sickeningly high pitched. "You see, I absolutely _love_ hiring Missing Ninjas! After they do all the work, I'll just have them killed and sent back to their village, so I won't have to pay them _and_ get a payment for killing one from the Bingo Book!" the Genins' faces curled up in disgust at this monstrosity. His glare even darker, Zabuza turned to Kakashi.

"It seems we have no reason to fight anymore... Would you release Haku now, so we can get rid of this scum?" he asked the Sharingan user, almost pleasantly. Kakashi pulled down his hitai-ate, and his remaining eye crinkled up (^). Turning to face Kagome, he merely tilted his head to the side, and Kagome merely snapped her fingers before Haku was free. Rummaging in her pocket, she threw the 'Hunter Ninja' a bottle of ointment, staring pointedly at the thorns that had broken his skin. He nodded thankfully, and returned to Zabuza's side, staring blankly at the group of thugs.

Before much time passed, the thugs along with Gato was dead, killed by either Zabuza's sword or Haku's senbons. The two Missing Ninja turned and bowed before Team Seven, and muttered their thanks. Gazing curiously at them, Kagome asked them what they would do now.

"Eh... probably wander around and get into more trouble, it's a good life for us," Zabuza licked his lips in anticipation, causing Tazuna to shiver with a tinge of fear. As they were about to leave, she spoke again, her voice sincere.

"If you want, you can pick a village, and I can reinstate you as ANBU there," she offered generously, ignoring the looks of disbelief she got from her team members. Raising an eyebrow, Zabuza asked, "How _exactly_ does a 12 year old Genin have the ability to reinstate two dangerous men from the _Bingo Book_ as ANBU?"

"Well, each Hokage owes me a favour or two, so I can pull a couple strings..." her sentence trailed of mischievously, daring Zabuza to question her, which he promptly chuckled at.

"Man, if you were only a few years younger..." he let his sentence trail of suggestively, causing Sakura to blush darkly and Sasuke to glare at the audaciousness of the Missing Ninja before him. Naruto, who had awoken shortly after the battle with the thugs, just looked around curiously, confused beyond help; Kagome had just snorted. Turning to Haku, they spoke in low tones that no one else could hear, then looked up.

"We'd like to stay here, and help out with the bridge. We'll start a Ninja Village here too, if the citizens are agreeable," Zabuza said authoritively, though his eyes were fixed upon Kagome gratefully. Nodding, she rose to go speak with the Village Headman. Bidding her goodbye, she promised to meet with the entire group out for dinner at the Roiyaru, the fanciest restaurant in the Village.

**. : Two Days Later : .**

The village headman, along with nearly all the villagers, had been ecstatic to become the first ever Ninja/Port/Trading Village. Their meal at the Roiyaru went fairly well, with the exception of Naruto complaining loudly that they served no ramen. The team was to meet at the Bridge, so they set off once again, from Tazuna's house to the bridge; the walk was now quite familiar.

Upon arrival of the bridge, they were awed (well, everybody but Sasuke, who just 'Hn-ed') to see that the bridge was completed. Apparently Zabuza and Haku made hundreds of clones of themselves, and helped the builders construct the bridge, promising to teach the happy-go-lucky children how to do so. A large structure was covered with a massive white cloth, which sat in the center of the newly finished bridge.

As the occupants of the bridge noticed the arrival of Team Seven, they all cheered, and collected around the covered object. Zabuza stood in front of all them men, flanked by Haku and the previous Village Headman; Tazuna lingered behind them, a visible grin painted across his face.

"We would like to announce the Grand Opening of the Bridge! Let this be the beginning for our Village's good life!" Zabuza's loud voice boomed. He was greeted by many cheers, and not just from the builders. Startled, Team Seven turned, and saw all of the villagers gathered by the builders. "This bridge was the symbol of this Village's hope, and could not have been completed without these heroes!" he gestured grandly towards the team. "The bridge is named, The Bridge of Heroes!" Tazuna gleefully leaned in and whispered something into the newly appointed Hokage's ear, who nodded. The old man reached up for the large white cloth, and pulled it away.

Standing before them, was four majestic statues, each grandiose in its own right. They were built of a beautiful ivory stone that shone like diamonds when the sun struck them in the right direction. At the front, was Naruto, his fist thrown into the air, his expression triumphant. Beside him was Kagome, whose hands were clasped peacefully, her face serene, and the Earthen Spirit at her feet, as if bowing. Behind was Sasuke, who held a giant shuriken, his features portrayed narrowed eyes, and a hint of a smirk. Sakura stood behind him, though her statue was... less magnificent than the others, and Kakashi stood beside her, his Sharingan eye looked like it was spinning wildly, and in his hands, his trademark Icha Icha Paradise novel.

"Sugoi..." they breathed collectively, staring at their own figure in awe; well, Sasuke was more of staring blankly, and Sasuke was furiously comparing hers and Kagome's, making her get even more furious as Kagome's was much more significant.

Bowing low, Kagome thanked them, and Zabuza leaned down to whisper something into her ear, which she beamed at. Zabuza merely rolled his eyes. Haku walked towards her, and gave her a set of his best senbons, telling her to visit soon, smiling affectionately at her. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, which surprised him, and caused Sasuke to glower at Haku. Grinning widely, she twirled back towards her team, and they left the new Village Hidden by the River.

After walking/running their way back to the village, they were surprised at the welcome they received. All the other rookies, along with Team Guy stood there, waving and beaming towards the group.

"Konichiwa!" their loud voices greeted, suffocating them with hugs; well, Sasuke got many hugs from the girls, and Kagome from the boys, and a very happy Neji, and Naruto from a blushing and stuttering Hinata. Sakura kind of just stood there, fuming.

"Well, I'm going to file in the mission report. Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Ja ne!" Kakashi left, smiling his crinkly eyed smile at the sheer amount of sweat drops he received for his comment. Leaving the youth to their own devices, he sauntered towards the Hokage's tower.

"Ok guys, the party's tomorrow, and we need to help Kagome and Sakura find the perfect outfits!" Ino squealed, though her face twisted up in something akin to dislike when she mentioned Sakura's name.

"Eh...what party?" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, confused again.

"The Christmas Party, of course! It should have been yesterday, but you guys were on a mission, so we moved it to today! Anyways, we're meeting at the new Genin club, Kuro Seisoku (Dark Formal), because the Sandaime thought that this was an amazing idea! It's the first ever formal club! Girls in gowns, guys in tuxes or nice clothing, but they will have all types of music!" Ino squealed excitedly, her features proud because of the last part. "Since the Chuunin Exams are coming up, he booked the place for us, and the only condition is we let the Sand Ninja to come too!"

"Sugoi..." Naruto turned to Kagome and smiled shyly. "Ne, Kagome-nee-san, do you want to go with me?" his cheeks turned a dark shade of red as he took in the dark glares he received from the boys, a huge one coming from Sasuke. "As a sibling, not a d-d-date," he stuttered.

"Thanks for asking me, Naru-kun, but Neji already asked me before the mission," seeing Naruto's slumped body, she continued on. "I'll save you a dance though! Why don't you ask Hinata, as well? Hmm... maybe you were just too shy, and asked me so you could ditch me after seeing her..." Kagome trailed of, her evil smile hidden to the two she was just talking of; they were both blushing madly, and were looking at anywhere but each other.

Neji snickered behind his hand at the performance of his date. Sure, it was shocking for the rest of the Rookie Nine to see _the Neji Hyuuga_, _Prodigy of the great Hyuuga Clan_, was snickering. "You should leave those two alone," he mocked sternly, causing the two to blush even more. He leaned down to Kagome's ear, and whispered something unheard to the others.

"I'll pick you up at six. Thank you, again, for agreeing to go with me," his warm breath blew gently caressed her ear, causing her cheeks to tint a _very _light pink, unseen to the others, but obviously visible to the one who invoked such a reaction.

Dragging both Sakura and Kagome, Ino made a mad dash to the shopping district, a mysterious gleam evident in her eyes. Her plan: get dresses, shoes, and accessories at the Shopping District, then head back to her house for flower adornments and hair/makeup. Yes, she would have a fun time playing Barbie Kunoichi, yes indeed.

Following the Yamanaka, both pinkie and Kagome were _finally_ done their shopping. They had browsed through countless stores for their dresses, getting only the 'most-perfect-of-all-perfect-dresses' for Kagome, and 'the-okay-ish-dress-that-would-be-better-but-it's-for-Forehead-girl', as the crazed blonde girl deemed them, causing Kagome to sweat drop, and Sakura to glare blackly, in fact, so 'heated' was her glare that her face scrunched up and resembled a pig with _very_ squinty eyes.

Kagome's dress was a darker cerulean blue with silver, like her ninja clothes, but was absolutely gorgeous on her. Clinging to her body perfectly, the dress flowed until just above her knees, and had spaghetti straps that widened in width and crossed over her chest, followed by a purple cut out that looked like a equilateral triangle that's two sides (left and right) could not be seen from the front; The rest of her dress looked kind of like stripes. **(A/N: Give me a shout and your email and i'll send her outfit to you; give it so that it's in spaces emailhere 123 yahoo /hotmail/ gmail/nything else dot com READ THE ENTIRE THING FIRST! She gets something from Prince Charming, which will be put with the other images) **She accessorized with a small dark blue clutch purse, and exquisite blue heels that had straps that crisscrossed up her leg, making her legs look like they went on for miles. Her swan-like neck was left bare, but two matching sapphire earrings adorned her ears. Her hair was curled into loose, soft curls, and on her head was a silver tiara with sapphire gemstones. In summary: she looked absolutely gorgeous; sexy, but not sluttish in anyway.

**(***THE FOLLOWING IS NOT, I REPEAT, NOT FOR SAKURA LOVERS! Due to requests, this is an ANTI-SUKURA FIC!***)**

Sakura was wearing a very sad excuse for a dress; if you took up all the cloth, you probably wouldn't even have enough to make a face towel! Not only was the fabric so thin that you could see all her ribs, it stopped three inches below her waistline, and brought a whole new meaning to a 'plunging' neckline; it fell all the way to just above her belly button, so that if you looked from the... wrong... angle, you could see the sides of her chest. She wore a pair of hideous gunky red stilettos, and was still trying to 'master' the art of stiletto walking. Pft. The only reason Ino 'invited' her was because her mother wouldn't allow the little get-together if she didn't. To make things short, she looked a complete whore; albeit a very ugly whore, because the pink of her hair and the red of her 'dress' totally clashed, and did not complement each other at all. In fact, she looked like a cone with tiny specks of strawberry sauce, and on the very top (her head) resembled a rat's tail in both color and texture, as she was attempting to make it look pretty. Key word, attempting.

Ino herself was quite beautiful, and her dress only accented that more; It was an off the shoulder icy blue number that matched her eye perfectly. It came off her right shoulder, and ended below her arms on the left shoulder. The skirt was A-line, and went from left to right. Just below the bust, there was something that looked like an embroidered ruffle, which only complemented her figure more. She wore pearl earrings, and her

When Ino and Kagome stood together, they looked like twin goddesses; one dark haired, and the other dark haired. When Sakura entered the picture, she looked more like Satan's play toy (choke with disgust here). All three girls were now downstairs, waiting calmly for their dates. Neji, was of course to take Kagome, and Shikamaru was taking Ino. Sakura- well, let's just say nobody asked her, and she's hoping to 'snatch' her beloved Sasuke-kun right before a slow-dance started, so she could press her body against him, and 'seduce' him.

The doorbell of the Yamanaka home rang shrilly, and the two goddesses took in a deep breath, a slight pink tinting their cheeks as they glanced nervously at the door, then back at each other. It was time...

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! LOL hope you liked that! I totally had that circulating in my brain, making me type the other scenes WAAAYY slower. Not my fault, but teh funny voice in my head that's currently nameless and needs a name... OMG THE CHAPTER IS ALMOST 5.7 K LONG! WHEEEEEEE~ i had sugar ^^**

**Give me a shout as to what you think, and please, if you want to view their getup, PM/review with ur email! (read above a/n for dets.)**

**Nxt update will be... soon hopefully!**

**Hoped you enjoyed that,**

**I'd like to say thanks to all my reviewers and voters!**

**BTW: THANK YOU TO THE GODS OF ITUNES! I get all my chapter names from my Account XD**

**R&R please! **


	7. Innocence

**. . : Kouseiton'i Kunoichi : . .**

**Chapter 7 - Innocence**

By twilightotaku

**A/N PLEASE READ! I made huge mistakes in the last chapter, so SORRY! The party was the day they got back, NOT the day after. I've been sick the entire week and my mind is like wheee~, so plz forgive me! I'm sick at home right now, instead of at school, and i told my mom that i'm doing homework, so KUDOS TO ME! Lol**

**ONLY ONE PERSON ASKED FOR THE OUTFITS, TOO! I SPENT HOURS LOOKING FOR THOSE! T-T thanks Aashini! (sp?)**

**Please r&r! WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FLUFF! YATTE FOR NEJI/KAGS FANS!**

**Definite pairings:**

**Neji/KagomeNaruto/Hinata (KAWAII!)Ino/Shikamaru (AWWWW...)**

**Sakura/? Chouji/? Sasuke/? (or should he b a loner?)**

**Disclaimer: Though I own the super comfy though ragged old pjs i'm currently wearing, I don't own either Inuyasha or Naruto... –sobs-**

**NOTE 2: This would have been uploaded 2 days ago, but the server wouldn't let me log in X.x expect another update soonish!**

* * *

_Before:_

_The doorbell of the Yamanaka home rang shrilly, and the two goddesses took in a deep breath, a slight pink tinting their cheeks as they glanced nervously at the door, then back at each other. It was time..._

* * *

Now:

Ignoring her companions' nervousness, Sakura whipped open the door, and the sight left all three of the girls breathless.

Ino's date, Shikamaru, was decked out in dark blue denim jeans and a polo shirt, his hair in its customary pineapple style. In his hands was a gorgeous flower, which Ino was pleasantly surprised to find as she worked at the only flower shop in Konoha. His stance was casual, though he looked annoyed at the two other boys at his side.

In black baggy jeans and a dark blue dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up, Sasuke looked dashing in his dark outfit, though he was giving the third person his patented Uchiha Death Glare. Any fan girl would have swooned at the sight of him, obliviously ignoring his dark look.

The third person was arguably the most handsome of all the Genin boys, neck-to-neck with Sasuke where the Uchiha-fans were concerned. Hyuuga Neji was dressed in beige/khaki colored baggy jeans and a dark button up shirt left open exposing a white muscle shirt underneath that showcased his 6-pack quite nicely. His attractive face was scowling darkly at the avenger, holding tightly to a gorgeous flower arrangement that Ino was smug to see, as she had designed it for him to gift his date with.

All three boys turned when they noticed the door had opened, and openly gagged at the pink-haired skank before them, whom was wearing practically nothing. Coughing discreetly, Neji asked politely as to where his date was.

Giggling at the boys' reaction to their 'friend', the two girls stepped forward, much to the relief of their dates. Bowing, Neji presented Kagome her flower arrangement, which consisted of a beautiful blue magnolia, framed by pure white apple blossoms that held only a blush of pink. She blushed and used both hands, putting it behind her left ear. Shikamaru stepped forward and did the same thing as Neji, and presented Ino with an icy blue flower that matched her dress perfectly, and put it behind her ear as well. Sasuke just sneered at the two, and didn't bother to bow. He thrust his hand to Kagome, a dark red rose in his hand, who blinked and glanced from Sasuke to Sakura, who was fuming.

"Ano...aren't you Sakura's date tonight? Shouldn't this flower be for her" Kagome tilted her head to the side, clearly confused. Ino and Shikamaru merely shook their heads, and left, the former giving Kagome a hug before she departed.

Any passing citizen would have started twitching at the scene they would have seen in front of the Yamanaka home. The Uchiha boy was holding out a rose to the pretty Higurashi girl, his face expressionless except for the ticking of his eyebrow. The Hyuuga Prodigy looked like he was about to rip of said Uchiha's arm and burn it into little pieces, and the pink-haired Haruno girl was glaring daggers at the pretty Higurashi.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Neji's voice sounded dangerously, his gorgeous pupil-less eyes narrowed. A crowd of fan-girls, fan-boys, and everyday citizens had gathered nearby, hidden from the Genin.

"Giving her a chance to ditch _you_ for _me_," Sasuke sneered, not even 'gracing' Neji with a glance. He pushed his hand with the rose more towards Kagome, and it was now centimetres away from her face.

"What about me?!" a high, nasally voice whined, alternating between glaring at Kagome and staring at the Uchiha with what was her personal rendition of the 'wounded-puppy-look' that currently resembled a- well, there was no way to describe it. Everybody ignored the pink-haired lacking excuse of a Kunoichi, and turned back to the two prodigies.

"Kagome, I think we should leave. We should go if we're going to have dinner before meeting the others," Neji ignored his 'competition', and his gaze softened when they landed on his date for the night.

"Eh... Ok, Neji-kun!" she reached out and grabbed his hand, and turned towards the other two members of Team 7. "Sasuke-kun, why don't you give that to Sakura and go with her? Neji already asked me before our mission, sorry!" she didn't sound _really_ apologetic- scratch that, she didn't sound apologetic at all.

Tugging her hand away, Neji led her towards town, away from the fuming Sasuke and the overjoyed Sakura. Pulling out a blindfold, he placed it around his date's eyes, careful to not accidentally scratch her or mess up her hair, and led her by her hands. The only thing Kagome could think of was the tingling sensation that his hand invoked in her.

Both ninjas failed to notice the two pairs of eyes on them, as they were seemingly oblivious to their present surroundings. Hiashi Hyuuga was smirking on the rooftops, happy that the great Hyuuga House would soon gain a new member – coincidentally the one the _Uchiha Brat_ wanted. Usually, members of the prestigious clan were never allowed to marry outside of the clan in fear of the Elders' wrath, but this was a special exception. Even the old codger Bumi agreed to it! The clan would rise in power, no doubt, and added with the additional perk of angering the _Uchiha brat_ was the proverbial cherry on top. Yes, things were looking up for the almighty Hyuuga Clan...

Jiraiyia, whom was the second pair of lurking eyes, was madly scribbling into his conspicuously bright red pocket sized notebook, his eyes glimmering excitedly. He had been following the couple, specifically Kagome, for a while now because of the fact that she was the new source of his inspiration. He would publish it soon, and it would be called 'Icha Icha Akuma Tenshi', which would obviously be filled with smut! He grinned in anticipation and continued 'gathering inspiration', as he didn't appreciate the term 'stalking'.

When the duo finally arrived to their designated spot, Neji embraced her casually as he removed the satin blindfold. Gasping in shock after taking in her surroundings, Kagome turned to her date with wide eyes; they were standing in a lush green meadow that gave the perfect view of the setting sun. It was _their_ clearing; one that they had found in their childhood and never relinquished their so called claim on it. There was a soft-looking blanket that was spread on the ground that was decorated with plates and various types of cutlery and beautifully scented candles. A wooden basket stood beside it, probably filled with even more goodies.

Motioning her to sit down, Neji opened the basket and took out a thermos along with two bowls, and proceeded to pour the contents into said bowls. Taking a tentative sniff of the steaming soup, Kagome brought the spoon to her mouth and savoured it. It was absolutely mouth watering!

"How do you like it?" Neji asked shyly, a light blush painted across his otherwise pale cheeks. He was glancing nervously between the bowl, the basket, and Kagome, wishing he had bought something because of the look of surprise that came on her face.

"You _made_ this?!" Kagome gasped in shock, looking from the bowl of soup to her date's face. How did a _guy_ make such delicious miso soup?! She watched his move carefully, noticing his small nod.

Jumping up, she nearly tipped everything over, and hugged him tightly, pressing a chaste kiss on his cheek, causing both of them to blush. They resumed eating the three-course meal, enjoying the comfortable quiet that settled around them along with each others' pleasant company.

The sun had already set, but they weren't due to the club for another thirty or so minutes, so the two lay on the blanket, hands clasped while their minds wandered to the same memories.

_"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan! You forgot to bring your flowers!" a cute sweet voice wafted towards the two departing Hyuugas'. One was a little girl, no older then 6, while the other, a young boy, appeared to be just a year older. _

_A dark raven blur tackled the Hyuuga Heir, causing the young boy, probably from the Branch Clan, to tense. The two young girls got up, and the boy, Neji, could clearly see that she was not a threat. She was around the Heiress's age, and was quite pretty. She was smiling brightly towards the duo, causing them both to blush a bit. _

_Bowing slightly, she introduced herself as Higurashi Kagome, and passed a bundle of purple flowers towards Hinata, before speaking. "Hinata-chan, you have to come over again soon! I-"_

_"Hinata-sama, you are needed at the Main House now. Hiashi-sama will be angry if you are tardy for dinner," the boy's voice interrupted. _

_"H-hai, Neji-kun. Kagome-chan, I'll see you again tomorrow!" the heiress took the flowers from the blue-eyed girl and left._

_~*~*~_

_"Higurashi-san!" a tall youth with gorgeous lavender eyes bowed before the girl politely, remembering his cousin's friend._

_"Ano, Hyuuga-san, your hair is so pretty..." Kagome said childishly, staring in awe at the boy's mid-back length dark brown hair tied up in a loose ponytail. Reaching out to touch it, she blinked before pulling her hand back, blushing. "I made this for you," she spoke, thrusting out a bento box from Kami knows where._

_The two children, one 5 ½ while the other 6 stood there awkwardly, before Neji took the box from her. "Arigatou, Higurashi-" _

_"Just call me Kagome, or Kagome-chan, kay? It sounds like I'm in trouble whenever you say 'Higurashi-san'," Kagome wrinkled her nose adorably, interrupting the prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan._

_With a small quirk of his lips, the boy nodded, before hesitantly speaking again. "Then you'll call me Neji-kun," he replied back firmly, turning slightly red at his own audacity. _

_"Hai, hai Neji-kun!" the 5 year old squealed happily before dancing in circles around the boy, oblivious to the looks from the old faces around them in the park._

_~*~*~_

_Two figures raced through the dark forestry that was shaded from the gleaming lights of the sun. Their dark hair billowed behind them as they raced at unbelievable speeds through their surroundings before reaching a familiar clearing, panting heavily._

_"It was a tie again..." the girl stated, wiping the sweat off her brow, before collapsing on the grass, staring into the bright blue sky._

_"We need to talk, Kagome," the boy stated grimly, watching his companion closely. "What happened last year-I know your clan is no longer alive, but I don't believe that they would want you to-"_

_"You don't know anything about my clan, or their death," the quiet but firm voice interrupted, emotionless as the speaker's face, ignoring the pang of hurt that appeared in his face as she swallowed down the lump in her throat._

_"That's because you won't tell anybody anything! If it weren't for the Hokage, the Elders would have done terrible things that even Ibiki-san would be terrified of!" he scowled, his tone vehement as the girl just blinked._

_"Can we just not talk about this now?" she asked softly, ignorant of the gaze that was on her, emotion strong it in though unidentifiable. Wordlessly, he took her hand, and they both just lay there, staring into the clouds, watching, wishing and just simply enjoying the comfortable silence that had crept upon them. _

_~*~*~_

_"Kagome, let's go celebrate. It's the night before you find out about your teams," a soft, masculine voice declared, concerned eyes watching his friend's impassive face as they sat in their clearing._

_"We are celebrating..." the quiet breathy reply was barely heard, the wind blowing it into the boy's ears gently._

_"Kagome, you've been turning so cold! You don't laugh or smile anymore- not a true sign of happiness since you were six!" Neji stated, slightly exasperated, though mostly worried. "Can't you just-"_

_"Neji, I-" Kagome's composure suddenly collapsed, and she threw herself at her closest friend, sobbing and letting go of her enormous emotional baggage. "Their all gone... Kaa-san, Tou-san, even Ji-san! It's been six years, and I feel really stupid for talking about this again, but-"_

_"Hush..." he held her tightly, rubbing circles into her back soothingly before speaking again. "You know that wherever they are, your parents love you, and that they wouldn't want you to be all impassive and detached like the Uchiha brat. They would have wanted you to be lively, happy, and the best you can be, so just laugh. Kami-sama isn't going to kill you if you do," he scolded teasingly, a thing he only did in private with her._

_"Demo-"_

_"Kagome..."_

_"Hai..."_

_~*~*~_

"Close your eyes," his voice suddenly said, unexpectedly. Closing her eyes curiously, she almost gasped out loud when she felt the coolness of metal running along her collarbone. Revealing her sapphire orbs, she lost her breath at the necklace that now adorned her neck. It was a single blue sapphire that was framed by three pieces of white-gold, with tiny diamonds sprinkled on it. The chain itself was pretty as well, also just a simple yet elegant strand of pure white gold.

"Neji, you shouldn't have-"

"Do you like it?" he cut in, pleased by the stunned look that was painted across the face of the girl that he had known since childhood- his best friend, and possibly more...

"It's beautiful, but are you sure that-"she was interrupted by firm, soft lips that swooped onto her mouth, silencing her temporarily. The kiss was gentle, almost like a soft caress, and left her breathless as two strong arms enveloped her petite figure, evoking a strange, pleasant feeling that struck her chest.

"We have to go now, or we'll be late," Neji's smooth baritone voice spoke, reluctant to let go. Standing, he offered a hand to his date before packing up the remains of their picnic quickly. The duo left the clearing, walking slowly back towards the club hand-in-hand.

They arrived at the club just at the right time, and were not bothered by the bouncer or the skinny manager, unless you count winking 'subtlety' towards your dates 'acceptable'. Going inside, the pair was surprised to see all of their friends already sitting in the booths, seemingly waiting for them. The club decor was quite stylish, formal but with a street-like undertone, its main colors a dark burgundy and a black, accented by gold and silver.

"Konbanwa minna-san," Kagome greeted cheerfully, smiling at the scene in front of her as they greeted her back. Each booth held room for two people, and it was absolutely perfect for the couples. Naruto and Hinata sat together, both their faces bright red, though happy. Ino was seated with Shikamaru, and though the latter attempted to look bored and put-off, Kagome could not but help to notice the sparkle in his eye and the way he kept glancing back towards Ino, who was no better herself.

The only people present in the entire club was the Rookie 10, though there were a couple Jounin instructors lounging by the bar laughing among themselves. The only people that didn't look happy was Sasuke and Sakura, who sat in a dark corner under what seemed to be a little thunder cloud that rained only on them. Sasuke was staring blackly at the ground, clenching and unclenching his fist in a show of childish rage, while his 'date' Sakura was sitting, her legs uncrossed and pointed towards her 'date' as she attempted to pout 'seductively', which ended up with her lower lip stuck out so much she looked like a retarded pug- wait, that would be an insult to pugs!

After chatting for a bit, the couples migrated to the dance floor smiling, laughing, and basically enjoying themselves. It turned out that not only was a couple Jounins present, including Kakashi, Genma, Asuma, Gai just to name a few, but also the Hokage and Jiraiyia and a couple ANBU. The DJ was pretty competent, and the night was still young, which enabled the Genin to enjoy themselves with the exception of a select few.

"Alright everybody, I just wanted to make a special announcement that-" the DJ was interrupted unceremoniously, and four consecutive things occurred.

**ICHI- **The Southern Wall of the brand new club, Kuro Seisoku blew open towards the clubbers, shattering glass and ruining the silk alike.

**NI- **Hordes of ninja clothed in black outfits with blue masks on their face emerged from the gaping hole, startling not only the Genins, but also the Jounins, ANBU, and Hokage. Thankfully, a ninja is never unarmed- well, except for certain pink haired kunoichi's....

**SAN- **Just as the ninjas appeared, they disappeared, but not before throwing various kunai, shuriken and senbons towards the group, their aim unknown as the weapons flew like a storm, too quickly for even the most skilled ANBU to react.

**YON-** As the mysterious ninjas fled, Kagome stood shocked in the middle. On the bottom of each mask was a single blue phoenix, soaring from nothingness.

* * *

**A/N: 2.8 WORDS without the A/Ns. Sorry for the lateness, but I have alot of work to do as midterms are coming up and I really have to study X.x Sorry for the cliffy, but my brain won't really work, and i DID promise a chapter soon, so here it is! I'll try my best to get at LEAST one chapter a month! Thanks to all those who have reviewed, and if you would like to see any of their outfits, just email me at [at] gmail [dot] com :)**

**R&R please!**

**Cheers,**

**-Miyabata Keigai**


End file.
